


The Queen's Crown Jewels

by Dearestdeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Assassination, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Love, Murder, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shameless Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 35,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearestdeath/pseuds/Dearestdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen's Crown Jewels are not simply shining trinkets. They are deadly trained assassins at the Queen's beck and call. Join Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, and Amethyst in a sickening tale of deranged death. What would happen if the Undertaker found one? Claimed her as his own? His deadly gemstone. <br/>-Consider yourself warned, this includes violence, graphic murders, blood, carnage, smutt, lemons (later chapters) and a heavy plot. This is following the 435 Writing Prompts list by birdsonqs on DA, using random.org to pick my prompt. I own none of the Black Butler characters used in this story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If The Price Is Fair

Prompt (Tumblr) : "If the price is fair."

"We have 3 targets. I've got the information here and I've gathered the needed intel to confirm charges. We have to sequester them as they leave the opera," The beautiful redhead was extremely mission oriented, speaking matter-of-factly. She lightly tossed her long red dreadlocks behind her shoulder as she spread the worn down map across the table. "We have exits here, here, and roof access here." Her hands moved fluidly across the map in the dim candle light shining against the blades sheathing over her fingers. Her most prized possession. Hand crafted and sharp as daggers, yet nimble and fast, an extension to herself. They were easily concealed into dainty silver rings when her cover needed it. The perfect weapon for the perfect killer. "Amethyst, you cover the front."

The raven haired vixen turned to face the leader, her golden eyes following the redhead's hands on the map. She gripped her small sai between her finger, shining it against her gray dress. "And what's in it for me, Diamond?" She narrowed her eyes, using her sai to brush the hair away from her face. Diamond smiles, giggling to herself speaking to her cohort "Enjoy yourself, to the fullest extent." And shot her a wink. "Ruby, you cover the back."

"With pleasure" Ruby's words rolled off her tongue. She was exotic to say the least. Her fingers splayed over her long double sided blade, resting the center grip over her shoulder. Her coffee hair shielded her face from the probing eyes. Ruby was always a mystery, from her accent to the patch covering her right eye, she wasn't the type to air her laundry to everyone.

"So I'll take the roof then love!" The bluenette dug a throwing knife into the map on the table, slowly, patiently waiting for her leader's response. She ran the back of her hand over her white robe, as if to brush off the giddy excitement from her form. "If the price is fair, I mean…" She giggled softly to herself, running her fingers through the deep blue tendrils of her hair.

Diamond dropped a velvet bag onto the table, coins clinking together as if music to their ears. "More than fair," She spoke, emptying the large sac onto the table. "1800 shillings. The queen always cares for her jewels." Diamond spread her fingers slowly only to abruptly close them shut with a click, retracting the artfully made blades over her fingertips to thin, docile rings. Her hands moved to tie her dreadlocks into a large bun and straightening out her dress.

"I'll infiltrate the targets during the show" She smiled famously, adorning herself with a lovely bird cage veiled hat. "Are we ready to enjoy the opera?"

The answer was unanimous as the deadly jewels made their way to their targets.

Sapphire took to the roof, rolling out a leather case. Laughter overcame her as she gazed into her own reflection is the cold steel of her knives.

Ruby dressed herself in a well-tailored suit and covered the back exit. Her singular blade pressed into the hallow of the door jam, hidden away as she bid the opera guests farewell. Her thick accent and caramel skin threatened to give her cover away. The exotic beauty decided the best course of action would be to play bashful, for the time being.

The crazed raven Amethyst rook the front door, wearing the classic uniform of a hand maiden, her sai hidden in a thigh sheathe as she showed the patrons to their seats.

Diamond arrived well dressed in a carriage and made her entrance. She approached the target group and put on her best act as she threw herself to the floor in front of them.

"M'lady are you quite alright?" The older gentleman spoke softly as he extended his hand to her, helping her to her feet

"Please be careful dear…" Another man went to comfort her.

"Allow me to escort you ma'am" The final target entangled his arm with hers and walked the well trained gemstone to her seat. Diamond's plan was falling perfectly into place as she sat through the droll opera, distracting the targets as her girls moved into place. When the final curtains fell, she knew it was time to enact phase two.

"I've been traveling alone… Would you be kind enough to keep me company…? I would hate to leave my saviors to fend for myself…" Her words were soft like silk as she looked away, not making eye contact. She was great at playing coy. The gentlemen gleefully agree, following the beauty, enticed by her ploy.

Ruby locked the rear exit, pulling her blade intent on guarding it with her life. Diamond stalled the men as long as she could, allowing most of the 'innocent' nobles to exit before she and the targets stepped through the threshold into the cool night's summer breeze. The men were startled as Amethyst slammed the door closed, keeping the remaining guests locked away from the carnage. Amethyst drew her sai, running her tongue along the blade softly.

"This one is mine." She spoke, gripping one of the men by his hair and dragging him from the group. The man began screaming, begging, pleading for him life. "Why so upset…?" The sadist whispered. Her sai was creating a crimson work of art on his body, only encouraged by the siren's song of his screams. "AM I TOO OLD FOR YOU?!" She yelled out in disgust, digging her blade into his chest. Soon, the man went completely silent. Dead silent. Amethyst earned an approving smile from her leader.

The remaining men were in shock. One tried to run only to be stopped by a throwing knife running straight through his forehead, sticking into the concrete as his body fell. Sapphire stepped gleefully from the edge of the roof, landing on all fours, cackling uncontrollably "Dead Center!" She gave Diamond a thumbs up, shooting her a toothy grin and a successful wink.

"Sir William Caldwell, you and your men have been charged with human trafficking, "Diamond read from her documentation from the queen. She clicked her fingers together, brandishing her sharp blades. Within seconds, she was behind him, her blades pressing into his neck. "You've been sentenced to death. On behalf of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, I'll take great pleasure in carrying out your penalty" She squeezed the man's neck as if he weighed nothing, slicing through it with ease. Blood rained down from his spurting wound. She dropped the dead weight to the ground and removed her fountain pen. She dipped her gold pen into the well of the man's wound, using his filthy blood to sign her documents.


	2. Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of your characters gains something they desire, knowing they will lose it.   
> This was an interesting one to write. I was stuck on it for a little while because I didn't want to make it too obvious and boring. I don't own any of the Black Butler characters, only my OCs. Thanks and Enjoy!

"'Ey, come look at this…" Ruby called out to the group from the back of the building. The caramel beauty held up a silver dagger with strange engravings.

"Ruby where did you get that?" Diamond called out in shock.

"That gringo tried to stab me with it!" Ruby kicked the lifeless mauled body on the ground before her. "Puto~!" She spat on him

"Do you have any idea what you're holding….?" Diamond's eyes were caught on the blade, entranced

"Bahahahahahahahahahaha! 'Tis a demon blade!" Sapphire giggled out, howling with laughter

"We need to report this…" Amethyst was over the games, she's had her fun and she was ready to count her gold.

"I'm keeping it…" Ruby's eye gleamed with emotion. She was enveloped in the new found power. The blade sliced through her foe with such ease, she couldn't bear to give it up, not yet at least. "With this… I can taste my vengeance." Her face was twisted with sadness.

"Take your vengeance quickly then… You only had a couple of hours before the dogs discover he's dead…" Diamond crossed her arms around Sapphire's shoulders.

"So be it then," Ruby tossed her large blade to Amethyst with ease, "Keep this safe for me, I'll see you at the manor Mija, "She darted away from the group.

Ruby arrived in little time to a large estate shoving the doors open.

"Has my little kitten come back to play?" A man gleemed, peering at her deeply, one eye an electric fushia, the other a deep chocolate brown. He greeted her with wild brute dagger attacks which the brunette blocked with her new toy. "Just as lively as I remember kitten," His voice crawled over her tan skin, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Do you wish to come back and serve me?" His smile was utterly sickening.

"I've come for what's mine" She hissed through grit teeth, kicking him to the ground, standing on his chest. She felt herself becoming drunk with power. The demon chuckled under the sole of her boot defiantly.

"Now now kitten, you know you can't harm me." He was oozing confidence.

Ruby dropped to her knees over him, digging into the man's chest. "Don't be so smug," She grinned and wrapped her tan fingers around his neck. "All I want is what's mine…" She paused, " What was stolen from me!" She ran her demon blade around his right eye socket. "Demon you've been charged with theft, on behalf of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, I'm here to reclaim the property." She reveled in the fear in the demon's face. "I serve at the pleasure of the queen…."

For the first time, the demon felt fear. He shuddered in shock under the silvermetal of the blade.

Ruby removed her eye patch revealing an empty socket. "Scream." She ordered, digging the blade into his eye socket. "Let me enjoy this." She drug the knife though his flesh with precision, his screams cheering her on. Her fingers moved from his neck to dig into the fresh, bloody wound and removed her eye from his skull. She held her prize lovingly and she shoved the demon blade into his stomach hard enough to impale the tile flooring of the estate's entryway. She took a seat next to him as she drank in the sight of his spirit, his life, his soul, leaving through his remaining eye.

Ruby arrived back at the manor, making her way quickly from the estate and taking her seat next to Amethyst. The remaining Gemstones stared wildly as she had the reclaimed eye in her hands, as if to protect it. "He took it from me… when I was only a niñita…." She spoke softly as if hiding from her words. She gazed into the coffee colored iris surrounding the dilated pupil in her hands. "I was finally able to take it back"

"Ruby… It's going to decay…" Amethyst stated, placing her hand on Ruby's back, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but at least it will be mine again." Tears streamed down the exotic beauty's face.


	3. Run, and Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of the characters in not entirely human.  
> I hope you guys enjoy a little fluff, and backstory! I promise, it'll be worth your while! I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story.

The Queen's crown jewels were enjoying tea time at the large estate. "Earl Grey tea with a lovely lemon tart!" Sapphire happily served the women, gleefully enjoying the down time. Sapphire was always giddy; it was hard to believe she was a murderer by her outside appearance.

Diamond bit into the tart, "Mmm, delicious as always love…" She softly closed her red eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Do I sense some sexual tension?" Amethyst had a terrible sense of humor. "Do you ladies need the room?" She giggled out, making lewd hand gestures.

Sapphire shoved one of her silver throwing knives into Amethyst's lemon tarte. "Now you get nothing." She growled.

"This is absolutely delicious." Ruby partook in the impromptu meal, trying to change the subject.

Diamond quickly opened her blades, crouching down, her eyes flaming at the doorway. "We have company…"

"And how could you know that?" Amethyst scoffed.

"Reapers, I can smell them…" Diamond darted to the door, locking it with a large wooden buffet. "Run. Now. I'll hold them off." She turned to her friends. They were her family. The only family she's known. She had to keep them safe. It was her responsibility. She kicked out the window, directing the beauties. "Now! Go now!" She yelled, practically forcing them out the shattered window. "Don't turn back, just fucking run, fast." She called out to them, holding back tears as she watched them take off into the hillside.

Diamond began collecting bottles of liquor, creating impromptu Molotov cocktails. The smell was getting stronger. It flooded her nostrils as she breathed. Attacking her mentally, the smell forcing its way in. She groaned at the sudden shimmy on the roof. "He's here…" She braced herself for the incoming attack from the reaper.

He burst through the door wielding a… lawn mower? Diamond tilted her head in sudden confusion. The reaper looked through his leather bound journal. "Codename Diamond, Tri—" The man was violently interrupted at Diamond wrapped her thick legs around his neck, pulling him down to the ground, choking him with all her might.

"Don't you dare let my name pass your lips, reaper." She was seething in anger. She entrusted no one with her name, especially not some lower level reaper.

The young man panted and pushed against her, punching her in the gut to get himself free. "I'm here to collect your cinematic records…. " He adjusted his bent glasses, gripping the handle of his lawnmower.

"I'm not giving them up. " She smirked, blazing the filthy rag in the liquor bottle and throwing it in his direction. He was inexperienced, this would be quick. As he confidently dodged the flames bursting on the floor, Diamond was a blur, slicing into him repeatedly at lightning speed, skidding to a stop knelt on one knee. She turned to the shocked reaper. The man was gripping his chest, blood running through his fingers as the assassin sauntered over to him.

"You know my name love; I can't have that now…" She whispered close to him, inhaling his scent. " Wheat…." She smiled at the smell, confusing the Shinigami more. He gazed up at her fearfully.

"What are you…" His voice was shallowing, exhausting.

"You'll never have the privilege of knowing handsome." She slid her bladed fingers over his throat, slicing it open. The smell of dust and succulent blood filled her nostrils, intoxicating, replacing the reaper's stench. She smirked, reaching to his slit throat and running her blade fingers across before placing her hand to her lips and tasting his essence. She marveled in the taste, he was different from a human, that was for sure. She exhaled triumphantly before—

Pain. Shooting pain ran down her arm, overcoming her body. She grappled the mangled flesh, this was not going to heal without proper attention. She turned to face her attacker, watching him use with death scythe to push up his glasses. -Pruning shears? - Diamond thought to herself. "Seems we have a complication, once again," The man spoke sternly, eyes narrowing to Diamond.

She knew this reaper, "William Spears, I expected you to be long since dead." She smiled, raising her index and middle finger, gazing at the contrast between the shining silver and crimson of the young reaper's blood. "Back for round two? It's a shame, I don't have time for something quite so unsatisfying." Her words dripped with disdain as she slid the rings from her destroyed hand and placed them on her right ring and pinky finger. She pulled her long red locks into an impromptu messy knot and turned on the thick heels of her boots. "Play time is over little boy, I am quite hungry…"

She ran at the reaper, slicing into him. Death by 1000 cuts. She didn't have to kill him, she actually despised killing, especially for free, but she had to at least slow him down. The reaper blocked most of her stealthy attacks, but she did manage to gash him, painting him in beautiful crimson before taking to the roof of the manor. She blazed the last liquor bottle and forced it through one of the skylights before taking her escape.

Diamond jumped from roof top to roof top, watching London fly by below her. She was in so much pain and unable to heal because of the lack of blood. It wasn't a problem, going without partaking, usually. She couldn't have her ladies knowing she was undead of course. She needed a safe place to hide out and tend to her wounds. "Cemetery… Perfect…" She stumbled upon the funeral home. This was her chance.

She took a couple ragged breathes before adjusting herself to the best of her ability. She pulled her hair from her knot letting the locks fall behind her. She pressed her fingers together, retracting the blades into this silver bands before her hand moved to grip the disgusting knob.

She hated London. It was grotesque. With one last shudder, she entered the dark building. She lit three candles and gathered her supplies. She was no doctor, but she needed to tend to her arm, while she was still conscious. She howled softly, stifling tears as she plunged the needle and thread deep into her flesh, pulling it taunt and she reconnected her arm. She was back in one piece and licking her wounds.


	4. A Special Kind of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one. I know, it's kind of cheating, but in my defense, I needed to write a good intro chapter for Undertaker!  
> Tell them Unnie~:  
> Undertaker: "Eheheheh... No mater how much she dreams it, she doesn't own me!"  
> I own none of the Black Butler characters!

Diamond's cherry red eyes shot open at the creak of a coffin lid raising, she clicked her rings together, opening her blades extending over her fingertips. She was in no shape, but couldn't take any risks with reapers on her tail. Her head snapped back to confront the source of the noise to see a hand adorned with long black fingernails slowly raising the coffin.

She burst over, her bladed hand reaching into the coffin to grip the neck of the residing body and pulled him into the dull candle light. "Reaper…" She inhaled him deeply. "Who are you?!" She snarled through her teeth, her face centimeters from his.

Silver hair covered his eyes as his fingers gripped around her wrist. He was covered in the dull grey traditional robes of a mortician.

"I will not ask again…" Seriousness dripped from her words.

"Be careful deary, wouldn't want to lose the other arm." He giggled out through a toothy grin. The man was absolutely mad, grinning wildly as his death scythe rose, pressing into her good shoulder.

This was a true death scythe, a thing of beauty, a true work of art. The skillfully assembled handle leading into a skeletal ribcage topped with a skull, covered in a silver crown of thorns, the blade extending from the base of the skull stung against her skin warningly.

"Aren't we quite special…" He was caught in another fit of giggles. "A true first- rate laugh. "

Diamond at the man, her red eyes gleaming in the candle light. "I've already taken down two of your kind tonight, third is the charm, or so they say." She winked at the man and blew him a sweet kiss. Her hands refusing to release him despite the threat. "Now, I don't know you, but you are quite handsome, it would be a shame to tear apart that body of yours." She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "As it seems we are at a stale mate, I would be happy to let you live, I hate killing for free after all." She tilted her head back, chuckling to herself softly. "But this is where the problem shows itself. In my weakened state I'm afraid I can't trust a deranged reaper."

The silver haired man raised a finger to her, flashing another one of his signature smiles. "You truly think I'm handsome?" He mused and laughter filled the building. "I'm retired deary, souls don't hold my interest." His free hand wandered to trace lightly over the blades on her fingers, "You on the other hand, have."

She shuddered at the blatant display of madness. "Have what…" She was afraid of the response.

"Piqued my interest." He tilted his head, letting one of his glowing eyes escape the unnecessary shadows of his fringe. "What are you…. You can't be human." He peered into her eyes. "Human's would not be able to-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by her unconscious body hitting the floor. "Withstand so much pain!" He guffawed at the sight before him. He had no hopes of controlling his laughter as he hid his death scythe.

He crouched down to observe her. Her long red hair locked together in clumps. Upon his inspection, he noticed a bright diamond pierced through the center of her bottom lip. He softly brushed a finger over it, solely out of curiosity, or so he told himself. "Aren't we quite special." His voice trailed off into giggles as he continued his visual assault on the woman before him. His long nails trailed over her collar bones to a tattoo of a diamond with an angelic and demonic wing protruding from either side.

Her eyes shot open at the touch as she swung her bladed hand in the man's direction. He nimbly caught the attack before she could inflict too much damage as he felt two of her talons gnash lightly into his pale skin before the rarity lost consciousness once again.

The undertaker smiled genuinely, "She is going to be a handful". Small droplets of blood peaked from the shallow wound. His eye averted to the silver blade over her fingers. He spread her fingers loosely apart showing a series of small buttons following the line of her fingers. A chain reaction, perhaps. He pressed her fingers together as if they were a cat's cradle, watching each blade retract into beautiful silver bands. "What a contraption…" He removed the rings and placed them into the pocket of his robes. He giggled as his eyes found their way to the fumbled stitches holding her arm together. He softly shook his head as he began removing the stitches, making quick work of adjusting them properly.

"That's much better eh?" He questioned, scooping her up and placing the mysterious woman over his shoulder, pausing to stare at a coffin. "No… Most humans don't take kindly to waking up in a coffin." He laughed at himself and began walking up the stairs. He devoured what appeared to be a dog biscuit before opening the door to a dark bedroom. He placed his guest softly onto the bed, thinking to himself that he had a beautiful coffin that would be perfect for her and he lay down himself, eyes feeling heavy as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Close Proximity.   
> They say the build up is better than the encounter, so have fun sexual tension!   
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story!

She rustled softly as the morning sun begged her eyes to open. Warm, smothered in the softness of feather pillows. Was this all a dream? She rolled onto her side as her hands ran over the heat source. Her finger tips skated over something rough and rigid, grazing and tracing over the scars on her bed mate's chest. The soft touched coerced a groggy sigh to escape his lips. Diamond's eyes briskly opened at the sound and drank in the sight before her, trying to fathom what exactly happened.

Could he have taken her? Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment as memories flooded her subconscious, the silver haired man's neck held the marks of her talons. She ferociously began tapping her fingers together, shock setting in as she realized she couldn't brandish her weapon.

She stared at her pale hands in disbelief, her mind scanning the room for any possible weapon, any plan she could devise to save herself. The precious stone crouched on the bed, her eyes finding their way to the stitches on her left arm. Something was different. The tissue was skillfully connected, along with the muscles and nerve fibers. She could feel sensation in her fingertips.

"Good morning poppet" Her bedmate was awake. He turned to face her, folding his legs underneath him as he sat up giving his body a stretch.

"I am not your poppet." She balanced herself on her good arm and swiftly swung a foot in his direction. The blow impacted with the crack of skin to skin, bone to done contact, he had blocked it with his forearm.

"What would you prefer? Love? Deary? Hattie? Lovely? You are quite lovely." He chuckled out another yawn. "Its general manners not to try to kill your host, we should work on that lovely." He brushed the sleep from his hidden eyes, grabbing his robe from the floor and loosing covering his thin frame. "Be careful, I don't plan on fixing your stitches again." Lies. He loved stitching her porcelain skin.

"Diamond. That's what you will address me as." She watched him intently, so fluid with his motions. She was right, he truly was handsome.

"What's your true name lovely?" He smiled at her. He saw right through her.

"Codename Diamond." Her tongue ran over the jewel through her bottom lip and her index finger trailed to the tattoo on her chest. "Your name is your power; I can't give it away so easily. Give me yours and I'll be happy to give you mine."

The undertaker noticed a newfound flame in her brilliant orbs. "What are you?"

"Give me a name."

"Undertaker."

"True name." The woman was losing patience.

She was answered by the faintest whisper, "Adrian Crevan…"

"Adrian…" The name rolled from her tongue and dripped from her crimson lips. "Adrian suits you…" She leaned close to his face, breathing him in. "Trisé Collambe" She whispered faintly, giving up her power.

"Treeeeesaaaaayyy Colllllllaaaaammmmbbbbbbeeehhh" The man extended every syllable in her name, giggling. "Absolutely lovely" He leaned closing, trying to close what little space between them

Trisé leaned back, extending the gap between them, snickering at the sudden flush of pink on his flesh.

"Cruel and dangerous to be so teasing" A sleeved hand raised to cover his mouth, as if trying to stop escaping giggles.


	6. The Sweetness of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark Horse  
> What better dark horse than Sebastian!  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story!

Her gaze abruptly turned to the door, "My blades, I need them…"

He shot her a quizzical look, "Hmm?" His head bounced to one side.

"Something stinks." She outstretched her good hand "My blades, Now." A new sense of urgency resonated in her voice.

The undertaker was so interested in her. She truly was different, in every sense of the word. "What are you lovely?" He asked sweetly, ignoring her harsh request.

"There's a demon. I can smell him." She shuddered at the incoming smell of rot and vermin.

The bell on the door had sounded, snapping the undertaker back to reality as a small voice filled the building. "Undertaker!" the voice howled with authority.

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh. "So you're tellin' me, the young Earl's demon stinks? Bahahahahahahahahaha" He was driven almost to tears with laughter. He sniffled, closing her hand. "You won't be needing those deary, you're not his type." He had buttoned his robes and began shuffling to the door, remaining filled with laughter. He lightly closed the door behind him and descended down the stairs.

She was alone, weaponless, with a demon directly below her, and no chance of fighting due to her healing arm. This was her worst fear. The dark horse coming to her, gripping her mind, leaving her breathless at his mercy. She cursed under her breath realizing the gravity of the situation. There was nothing. No way to defend herself.

The doorknob began to turn, creaking, breaking her from her concentration. She may not have had a weapon, but surprise was still on her side. She placed herself at the opening of the door, swinging a wild haymaker with her as it opened. She was not going down without a fight.

The fist was caught by a large pale palm. "What did I say about attempting to kill your host darlin'?" Undertaker crooned to her softly, the corners of his mouth rising into a sweet smile. "Don't mistake my smile, it would give me great pleasure to remove that arm of yours." He meant every word. If it was his only option, he would open her body to learn everything she had to offer, be it removing limbs, or dissection. He hungered for the knowledge trapped within her.

She stared wild eyed at the man before her. How can someone utter such a phrase as if it were sweet nothings? "Where are my rings?" She hissed.

"What are you?" He bit back, demandingly.

She swallowed hard, trying to conceal any emotion. "I'm an assassin."

He couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, of course lovely, but what are you" He captured one of her red locks in his finger, studying the feel, the texture, it was deceivingly soft.

"Vampire. Undead. Hungry. And running out of patience for such foolery."

His smiled was almost audible as he heard her words. He pressed a finger to her lips, causing them to part instinctively. This was his chance and he took it. Undertaker pushed her mouth open further, his fingers running across her pearly smooth teeth. "No fangs, interesting." He was smart to pull his hand away, the beauty almost bit the finger off, fangs or no fangs.

"I'm completely out of patience. You are absolutely draining." She clenched her fists and spoke through grit teeth, dripping with annoyance. "My rings… Please."

He held out his pinky and flashed her a trademark smile. "Promise to be nice?"

She apprehensively wrapped her thin finger around his, nodding.


	7. Have I Gone Mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marry in May and Rue the Day  
> More fluff. Cuteness. Ya'know.   
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story.

Undertaker reached into his pockets and retrieved her silver weaponry, his other hand gripping hers. "Index" he worked the ring down her finger, past her knuckle. "Middle" the next ring was gingerly place, "Pinky" the silver haired man worked the smallest ring onto the smallest finger, watching the blush grow on the woman's face.

"This one is special," He knelt down, bowing, on one knee. "A special ring, a special finger, a special lady" he giggled, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger, caressing the knuckles.

Her obvious startle was apparent in her face as the crimson rose to her cheeks. "…No…. This is not okay"

The man laughed, gripping her hand as she tried to turn to leave. "Even if you don't accept, you're welcome to stay lovely."

"Why?" The question probed him.

"You make me laugh. How sad would it be if laughter disappeared…" His grip tightened on her.

"Be honest." She knew he was hiding something.

"I'm being half honest" Chuckles escaped his lips.

"Be fully honest." She was finding herself becoming enchanted by the man before her. She need to know.

"I want to study you…" He pulled her onto her knees, even keel with him. "I want to know what makes you tick, and I would hate to take you apart to do so!" He spoke lovingly.

"On my terms. No funny business. Never probe my mouth for fangs, you'll be pulling back a bloody stump next time." Diamond had lost her mind. Or had she? There was a plan in place. Her jewels would find safety. Even if it meant she needed to stay with the definition of deranged to give them time to do so. The reapers were watching her. She was under the protection of a reaper. An old reaper. He aged like a fine wine, but the scars on his skin told a beautiful story. As long as she stayed in place, her family was safe as she was keeping eyes on her.


	8. Bitter Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Words Etched on Her Lips  
> Bleh. I dunno if I'm gonna end up keeping this chapter or doing a rewrite.   
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story.

"I want my Diamond back~!" Sapphire wailed, stabbing a knife into the cheaply made table. She was distraught. Dead, alive, kidnapped? The women had no idea what happened to Diamond, or how she was even able to save them.

"Look missy, we all want Diamond back. Quit yer hollerin' and help us think of a solution." Amethyst shuffled the gold in her hand. "Damn crybaby"

"Who'er you callin' a crybaby?!" Sapphire was emotional, that much was true, but a crybaby? Never. Not in her mind at least. She clenched a raised fist at Amethyst warningly. "Diamond ain't here to protect ya now"

"¡Basta ya!" Ruby called out to the bickering women, forcing her fists into the table below them. "Do you want t'find Diamond or kill each other, your choice!" Words rolled from her lips and forced their way into the minds of the beauties. She directed the new found attention back to the map before them. "Pay attention. The estate was here, something burnt it to the ground. We don't know what, who or any details but it's safe to assume if she made it out, she would need medical attention." Ruby swallowed hard at her words. "The nearest medical center is here, that would be the best place to check."

Sapphire giggled, "You know Diamond hates doctors. She can't even stand the smell of blood!" She turned the map to face her. "She would care for her wounds herself or die before she let a doctor touch her"

It's true, Diamond kept her secret well hidden.

Amethyst crossed her arms. "She's not dead. She can't be dead. Don't you dare let that pass your lips again."

"We are not getting sidetracked , pinche idiota" Ruby growled out. "If she didn't go get medical care, where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to carve my way through this god forsaken town and find out." Amethyst gripped her weapon, "Who's with me?"

The deadly jewels made their way to the exit of the flea bag motel. They were going to find her, on the queen's ordered by any means necessary.

The females began walking the streets of London, searching for any sort of clue. They retraced the fastest route to get the town from their home and kept all eyes open for any sign.

"Diamond said there were reapers…" Sapphires eyes fell to her feet. "Humans can't fight off reapers… not alone…" Tears slid down her porcelain skin. "Why did I leave… Why did I leave her there…"

"We all left. We all left her there alone. She wouldn't put us in danger." Amethyst rested her arm around Sapphire, pulling her, keeping her moving.

"We left her to die." Ruby spoke softly. "It's our responsibility. We need to find her."

"I have a source… We could go to him." Amethyst said softly. "The queen's guard dog… "

"Not an option. " Sapphire hated the Guard Dog.

"It's our only option." Amethyst retorted.

"We go. Now. Take us." Ruby decided. "Put your feelings aside Mija, this is for Diamond."

The trio made their way to the estate and we greeting at the door. The man was tall, handsome, hard to look away from. His voice eased from his throat, as if trying to ensnare the women in unescapable ties. Eyes a piercing red as he gave a sweet smile.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion, I trust you're here to see the Earl?" He spoke softly, ushering the women in.

The exotic beauty was enchanted by him. The contrast of his pale skin and dark hair, the flame in his eyes. For the first time, Ruby had found herself speechless, the words her mind begged her to say were etched on her lips.

"Yes, is he available?" Amethyst seemed to be immune to his charms.

"Please follow me, I was just about to serve tea." The man escorted the women to the drawing room, the earl seated at his large desk.

"My lord, you have visitors."

"Thank you Sebastian, that will be all." The boy spoke. He was quite young. His deep blue hair trying its best to hide the eyepatch as he turned to face the women. "Have a seat, how can I help you?" His voice made him sound older, the authority he held in his tone.

Sebastian turned to exit and prepare afternoon tea, stopped because of the fast grip Sapphire held on his wrist. "M'lady?" He questioned.

"Your eyes…" Her voice was a whisper. "Like Diamond's…"

"Thank you, yours are also quite marvelous." He complemented back out his politeness, still confused on how his eyes were like diamonds. He'd never heard that before.

"Diamond's eyes held more light… they flamed when she spoke passionately…" Sapphire's grip on his wrist tightened. "Find her…" She requested loudly, staring at the young Earl. "Find my Diamond!" Tears streamed down the woman's face as she called out.

"Our leader, she's missing. We were attacked by reapers. She stayed and fought them off so that we could escape. " Amethyst turned to comfort a weeping Sapphire.

Sebastian felt the grip on him release and turn towards the door once again.

"Wait" The Earl ordered to his butler, before turning back to face Amethyst "Who is Diamond, what is her name?"

"No one knows. We only use codenames. It's safer that way."

"Codenames?" The earl questioned.

"The Queen's Crown Jewels." Amethyst spoke, "We serve at the pleasure of Her Majesty, in accordance with you, Guard Dog." She paused, taking in a shallow breath. "We kill what needs to be killed. We carry out Her Majesty's orders with no questions asked."

"And you've lost your leader?" The boy smirked.

"Necesito tu ayuda…" Ruby's English was lost to her, overcome with emotion.

"Will you help us?" Sapphire fought back tears.

The young child nodded. "Sebastian, find the girl." He felt his eye pulse under the covering. "This is an order."

The butler knelt down, crossing his hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian gathered all the information and presented it to the Earl. "Codename Diamond, birth name unknown. Birth place unknown. I was unable to find any information in regards to her life before she came to work for the queen. She is one of the queen's crown jewels, a secret operation under the power of Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria enlisted 4 women to take out targets that were charged with unspeakable crimes. The crown jewels trace, track and document proof of the crimes before removing the target, however they see fit." Sebastian smirked at the thought. "Latest target was Lord William Caldwell, his butler, and his accountant. Sir Caldwell was charged with human trafficking, profiting from the rape and sales of children. The crown jewels executed him at the Vienna Opera House" That smirk again, he really loved the idea. "Diamond came under attack of a reaper, Ronald Knox, and 'disabled' him."

"Disabled?" The boy questioned, flipping through the photos and documents in his folder.

"She murdered a reaper." His smile grew. "And escaped his upper level supervisor. He remains in the sick bay from his injuries."

"How can a human manage that?" He peered at the butler from his documents.

"She is not human, My Lord." Sebastian snickered.

"What is she then? A demon?" The boy asked.

"No, her species remains unknown. It seems she set the home ablaze while the breathing reaper was still inside to make her escape." His voice turned dark. "The reaper did mangle her arm bad enough to need medical attention though."

"Continue searching, we need more information." The boy commanded.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed to him, giving him his signature gesture.


	9. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts in one for this chapter. They were short so I smushed them together.   
> Prompt 1: Morphine.  
> Prompt 2: Young Blood Spills Tonight  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story

The undertaker opened a thick, leather bound journal and began scribing his notes. "Tell me deary, what did the demon smell like?"

"Disgusting. Like rotten meat." She shuddered at the thought.

"And reapers?" He kept scribing notes down.

"The one who attacked me smelled of wheat, William has always smelled of compost… and you…" She leaned down, inhaling his scent. Her eyes closed softly as she inhaled again at his jawline, exhaling slowly against his skin. "You smell different… I've never had anything like this before, but I need it. You smell… intoxicating… absolutely intoxication." Her mind went to dangerous places, images of her tearing into the man's chest flew behind her eyes. "I want to drain you dry, the hungrier I get the more I want to lose control." She leaned into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Her finger ran over his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw, following a path down to his neck, stopping at his artery. "Here."

The man kept scribing his notes, trying his best not to be unnerved by the girl in his lap.

"I would puncture you here." Her fingers traced down his chest and hipbones and rested on his inner thigh causing the pen to suddenly stop and he felt her prod another artery. "Then here." She licked her lips slowing, she could envision it in her mind. Driven mad in his scent. She could see herself digging into his flesh. The blades of her talons easily slicing through allowing his blood to leak from his body. She could almost taste it. "Are you afraid of me?" She whispered against his skin. "I've kept this hidden for so long…"

"Not in the slightest," He gently placed the woman back on the bed. "You should rest lovely."

Trisé was in fact feeling faint. It had been days since she last ate. Her final thought before drifting off we willing herself to keep composure.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Trisé awoke to a strong scent. Lavender and fresh rain danced through her nostrils. Her eyes slowly opening to see the source of the wonderful smell to see her host, grinning madly, presenting her a glass filled with the viscous crimson blood of a child.

"A present lovely…" Her pushed the class closer to her face. "They just brought him in" his smile grew larger as he watched the woman take the glass and raise it to her mouth

She inhaled deeply before drinking in the essence, hungrily. She quickly emptied the glass, her tongue running over the rim to catch any stray drops.

"Tell me of the taste" The undertaker was watching intently, once again scratching out notes.

"He was young… about 9. Virgin." She let out a satisfied sigh "A happy child, an accidental death." She softly closed her eyes. "Happiness and virginity always taste the best…"

"Ahh, maybe then my delicious smell is deceiving of the taste then" The undertaker giggled at the innuendo, a soft blush grazing his cheeks. He closed his journal and ran his thumb over her soft lips, catching the stray blood. "I'll keep you fed pet…" His voice trailed off as she captured his hand in hers, inserting the digit between her lips. She sucked ravenously at his skin. "Being a mortician can be mutually beneficial…" He breathed out, watching the hunger in her eyes as she wasted not one drop.

"You're just don't want me to drain you in your sleep…" She spoke sheepishly, pulling his hand to her face, nuzzling into it.

"No, I just tend to favor my toys." He watched as her eyes softly closed, the beauty was drifting away once again. "Who knows… I might even like it…" He giggled to himself, watching her sleep. He had so many reasons to be apprehensive, but still let his guard down. He let his curiosity get the best of him, or so he told himself, not wanting to admit he was getting attached.


	10. Shrouded In Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory in this one. Enjoy!  
> Prompt: Nameless  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story  
> To reward you, here's a little Sebastian/Grell.  
> Just a little. Not too much.

Sebastian returned with more documentation. "This is everything I've found on the missing woman." He placed the papers in front of the young Earl. "She remains nameless, only known by Diamond. It seems that Diamond was the name given by Sapphire, or Katherina Welts, and Amethyst, Marianne Broussard. They gifted her the name when she was at the orphanage."

"The foreign one, was she at the orphanage as well?"

"No, it seems Ms. Welts, Ms. Broussard, and Diamond came across her on one of the Queen's missions in Mexico. They were sent to liberate a camp containing a demon's concubines and rescued the woman."

"Do we have information on her?" The Earl shuffled through his filed

"Code name Ruby, Birth name Laurena D'marcia, born and raised in Guadalajara, Mexico. She arrived in the country only last year." Sebastian smirked. "The Crown Jewels are a lot more dangerous than they look my lord, Ruby carries a double ended blade surpassing the length of her own body. The blade has no hilt, only one center grip." He set down another file. "The weeping one, Sapphire, or Ms. Katherina Welts, was sent to the orphanage after she murdered a child who was attacking her. She is quite mad. Her weapon of choice is throwing knives, with deadly accuracy." He paused with a smile, he could relate to that. "Ms. Marianne Broussard, Amethyst was set to the orphanage when her parents were murdered. When she was 14 years of age, she avenged them and stole the killers weapon. The Sai you see her carrying." Another file was dropped onto the desk, this one thinner than the last. "Diamond, birth name unknown. Diamond was born in the United States. She was sold by her French-American parents to the highest bidder. She ended up in London when your father, Vincent Phantomhive, was acting as the Queen's Guard Dog. The late Earl disabled the factory that was the ruse used to sell the children and she was sent to the orphanage." Sebastian smirked, the Earl was getting flustered. "The only person who knew her true name, the person running the orphanage, died of blood loss under mysterious circumstances."

"It has been days, and this is all the information you have?" The child glared at him. "Who is she? Where is she? Find the woman Sebastian, that is an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian accepted the command and bowed, one hand placed on his chest before taking his leave.

"Sebas-Chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" An effeminate voice called out to him and the man jumped on his back

"Just the person I wanted to see actually." He turned to face the reaper. "Grell Sutcliff, I need information." He ran a gloved hand through the reapers long red hair.

"Anything for you my love~!" The reaper squealed at the attention

"Code name Diamond," He paused smiling to the reaper. "Upper management has eyes on her yes?"

"Well of course! They only sent the best of the best to watch her!"

"And that would be…?"

"Me of course! I'm deadly efficient~!" Grell stated, unnerved by Sebastian's long fingers running through his hair.

"Where is she…?" He whispered into the man's ear

"Hmmmmff…." The red reaper shuddered "One kiss…" He demanded, "With tongue!"

Sebastian rested his free hand on the back of Grell's neck, his lips almost pressing against Grell's, "Where is she…?" He whispered against the reaper skin.

Grell's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson, his favorite color. "UUn-… Undertaker has her…" He leaned forward hastily to take his kiss, only to fall flat on the ground.

"Thank you for your help, Grell!" Sebastian called out, raising a hand to wave as he took off, leaving the Shinigami hot and bothered.


	11. Be Safe, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might undergo a rewrite aswell. I'm not quite sure yet.   
> Stick around and you might even get rewarded with some lemons next chapter. (;  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story.   
> Prompt: Stockholm Syndrone

A blood curdling scream passed Trisé's lips, filling the funeral home and escaping under the door. "Damn you, I'm still breathing! Be more gentle!" Trisé hollered at the undertaker removing her stitches. It hadn't been long, her healing aided by his care and fresh blood.

He stared at her chest as if willing it to rise and fall, waiting to see her take a breath. "Do you even breath?" he snickered out, continuing the work tending to her arm.

Trisé scoffed, correcting herself. "Well I'm still living!" She paused, placing her hand on her forehead, "Well that's not true either…" She chuckled.

The undertaker grinned, removing the final stitch with great care. "All healed up dear, a beautiful work of art!" He mused, his fingers traveling over the newest scar on his mate's body.

Trisé inhaled suddenly at a familiar smell. Multiple familiar smells. They were coming for her. To save her. "Run. Hide." She pushed the undertaker away. "If they find you, they will kill you first and ask questions later."

"I have no intention of hiding love" The undertaker cackled at her.

She stood in front of the man protectively as the door burst open. "Do not touch him" She demanded, brandishing the blades over her finger tips.

"He stole you! I am going to skin him alive and make his beg for forgiveness!" Ruby seethed, gripping her blade.

"He saved my life Ruby." Diamond held her hand out protectively. "He's been protecting me."

"Oy, she's got tha Stockholm shit…" Sapphire was fed up, preparing to steal back ~her~ Diamond. She held her knives between finger tips. "Step aside love,"

"No. You will sit and you will listen!" Diamond lunged towards the woman, capturing her in a head lock. "All of you will listen!"

She leaned back, letting herself fall onto the floor and wrapped her legs around sapphire's waist, not releasing her. "I'm not like you! I'll never be like you!" Tears fell from her crimson eyes.

Ruby ran towards her, intent on releasing her anger. She stung the blunt edge of her blade towards Diamond. "Amethyst now!" She called out as her blade struck Diamond, rendering her unconscious.

Amethyst obeyed orders, leaning to retrieve the woman, only to be stopped by a large death scythe blocking her path.

"I don't like when people hurt my pets, love…" The mad man spoke, a serious tone in his voice as he cracked a smile. "She's mine." His long fingers wrapped around the handle of the scythe and swung, striking Amethyst's sai from her hand.

"Let go of her." He commanded, pointing his scythe at Ruby. "Now"

The exotic beauty spat on him, mirroring his movements with her own blade, standing over the unconscious Diamond.

The undertaker laughed in her face, using a sleeved hand to remove the spit. "I've fed her. I've kept her safe. I've protected her and I've claimed her. She. Is. Mine." Undertaker drove down for the kill, swinging his death scythe only for it to be caught by Diamonds hands.

Blood dripped down her refurbished arm, pooling underneath her. "THAT IS ENOUGH ALL OF YOU" She shoved the hilt of the scythe into Undertaker's chest with all of her might.

"Leave me, Now! You cannot be here! You are not safe around me! Go now!" Diamond was close to losing control.

Sapphire recognized the look in her eyes from when she was young. This was the same look she had when she murdered the only 'father' they know. Sapphire had never mentioned to Diamond that she witnessed the carnage. She always played dumb, for Diamond's Sake.

Sapphire took a deep breath and leaned close to her. The blue gemstone's hands traveling through her red tendrils and down to caress her cheek. "Diamond… Its me… I'm here… Come back now okay…?" She whispered, placing a soft kiss on Diamonds lips, breaking her mental binds as if they were made of glass.

Diamond was brought back. Once again. "You are safe Diamond… I won't let anyone hurt you…" She whispered softly, throwing one of her knives over her shoulder, landing at undertaker's feet.

"Sapphire…" Diamond breathed out. "Make them go…. Please…"

Sapphire looked at the women, "Ruby, Amethyst, go." She barked out. Turning back to Diamond, she took her hand into hers and maneuvered her fingers to close the blades.

The undertaker stared in disbelief at the events before him, dropping down to his knees. He shuffled over to the women, curling his arms around Diamond's waist. "I've got you love… Just breathe."

"Sapphire… I want to stay… "

The words cut like knives into her porcelain skin. Tears welled into her eyes "Yes my love." She sniffled out.

"I will always love you." Diamond gave her a smile. "But now, I can finally be free… " She pulled away from Sapphire's grip. "Take care of them, don't let everything fall apart… Send any future correspondence here… I'm still your leader, after all." She pressed a soft kiss to Sapphire's forehead.

"Yes ma'am. All future correspondence will be received here… I will take care of everything…" She repeated the orders back to the leader, raising herself to her feet. She watched her love curl into the man tenderly. Her eyes burned into him as she watched him stroke Diamond's hair, clutching her possessively.

"Be safe my love…" Diamond whispered out as Sapphire took her leave.


	12. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A HUUUGE MATURE CONTENT WARNING. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. TRIGGER WARNING. IMPLIED CONSENT WARNING. BLOOD WARNING.   
> Now that that's out of the way, Enjoy!  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story.

The undertaker clasped a stern hand over her mouth, his legs and arms entwined around her, like a snake constricting on its pray. "Now lovely… I did not enjoy that… The way her filthy hands touched you… her lips on yours…" The fear was present in Diamond's eyes. "No, I did not enjoy that at all love…" He whispered against her ear, his long fingernails digging into the soft skin of her cheeks. "I'm quite a possessive man… So you have a choice now deary" He giggled, grinning madly. "I can either kill her, or replace her disgusting touch with my own. Just nod for me love, Do you want her dead?"

Diamond shook her head, her eyes screaming no.

"Do you want me to touch you…?" He placed soft kisses to the back of her neck. "To truly claim you…?" He tightened around her. "I can promise, you'll never have another touch you again…"

Diamond was fearful, but in her mind, the truth was that she wanted this. Not in this situation, but she so much wanted his touch. She slowly nodded her head up and down, agreeing. Maybe this was Stockholm Syndrome, maybe it was something less menacing, she couldn't yet tell.

His hand released her face, gently caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "She touched you here yes?"

Diamond nodded again.

"And here…" His long fingers ran over her lips.

Diamond nodded again.

"Tell me love, what can I do to make you breath?" Diamond stayed silent, she couldn't remember the last time she actually inhaled air. "I have an idea… Excuse me pet." The strange man released her, returning with a thin rope. "This should do perfectly…" Undertaker began wrapping the rope around specific points of her body, pulling the rope tight into a knot.

"Adrian!" She gasped, forced to inhale a breath, her chest rising and falling. How? How did he know to do that? He knew her body better than she did.

He was satisfied, for now. "I do love it when my toys cooperate." He picked the woman up, carrying her over to an examination table and binding her hands above her head.

Diamond didn't know whether or not to be afraid. He did have a tenderness about his as he moved. She never would've imagined Adrian hurting her, but this side of him was different.

She watched as he began removing his robes, his beautiful skin rough with scars. "Do you want to be mine, truly mine?" He leaned over her on the table, his hands caressing her hips, up to her stomach, groping her breasts, and resting around her neck.

"Y-…. Ye.."

Diamond was interrupted by his grip on her neck tightening, causing her to begin attempting to inhale feverously.

"No words love, just nod for me." He loosened his grip as diamond rose her head, nodding yes. "You know what that entails?" He placed soft kisses on her stomach, his long silver hair falling over her. "Completely and totally mine. No one else will touch you. No one will hurt you. I will keep you safe and fed." He nipped at her hip bones. "No one else… Only me… I have a bit of a jealous streak" Another nip as his hands freed her curvaceous body from the cotton prison, leaving her completely exposed.

Diamond was completely naked and at his mercy. Her body wanted this more than anything. Her mind was terrified. The internal battle apparent in her face.

"No undergarments… How lewd…" He smirked, climbing over her on the table. Feeling her chest rise and fall against his, her warm skin pressing into him, bending this woman to his will.

"I'm… I'm a vampire…. We tend to be lewd by nature…" She breathed out raggedly.

"Right," He smirked, gazing at her, drinking in the lust in her eyes. "How could I forget?" He reached up to her bound hands, slicing his index and middle finger open with her blades. "Suck." He ordered, presenting them to her lips.

As if she needed anything more, this man was powerful, overcoming her, trapping her, and now he was presenting her with something she's desired ever since the first time she inhaled his intoxicating scent. As much as she wanted to refuse, her animalistic instincts took over and she ravenously sucked his digits. Her cheeks hallowing out as she did so, staring at him with half lidded eyes.

This was bliss, pure bliss. He was like morphine, sending her into utopia.

"Good girl…" He whispered against her collar bone, making his was to her plump breasts, taking it into his mouth. His tongue nimbly teased her nipple, his teeth nipping the soft flesh ever so gently.

Everything he did drove her mad. She couldn't help but to moan, the vibrations traveling to the fingers in her mouth.

He made quick work of claiming her body, covering it in his scent, his kiss, his bites, marking her. Each time, eliciting a response from his lover. He removed his fingers from her mouth and pulled her by her hair into a hungry kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, fighting for dominance as the coppery taste of blood traveled between them.

Diamond began to struggle against her bonds, she wanted release, in more ways than one.

"All in due time, lovely…" He spoke against her lips, lining himself up between her legs. His bloody hand gripped her waist and he slipped a finger into her warmth, moving slowly, painfully slow.

Diamond tried her best to contain her moans, she didn't want to give up just yet.

He added another finger, quickening the pace. "Go ahead… Make all the noise you want." His thumb began rubbing her clit vigorously, eliciting the moans her lips did not want to escape.

"Are you ready for me? You look absolutely delectable right now… My wanton little vampire…" He had successfully broken the woman as she nodded to his question, remembering to herself his command for no words.

His fingers wrapped around his engorged erection as he pumped himself a few times, his eyes making a mental photograph of the image before him.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to have her.

He lined himself up with her and pressed into her folds roughly, slamming into her again and again. This was her punishment. Her punishment for allowing someone unworthy to touch her.

She wrapped her fingers around the ropes binding her hands tightly, calling out her pleasure to the high heavens.

Hearing the moans and groans falling from her lovers mouth as he slammed into her, along with the painful ties binding her, she was at her limit. She came, screaming his name and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Her walls gripped him tighter and pulled him deeper. This wild lioness was nothing more than a mewling kitten in her pleasure. He gripped her hip with one hand and the ropes binding her with the other pulling her down into his thrusts.

He couldn't take much more himself, he felt himself reaching his climax and he thrust into her one final time, filling her with his seed.

"Ah-… Adrian…" She panted out, calling to her lover to release her.

He pulled out of her and gazed into her fiery eyes. "What a sight this is… you bound to my table…" He trailed kisses up her body, reaching her lips, "Purring to me for release… where's that bite of yours now? Hmm?" He ran a finger over her neck, up to her jaw, and drew a beeline to her lips, catching a stray stream of his blood. "Don't think I don't know…" He forced his finger into her mouth "How much you've enjoyed this…"

She sucked the remaining blood from his skin, her eyes getting heavy with pleasure as he untied her hands, causing them to fall around him, tangling and pulling his silver locks.

"Mmm… " He groaned out, pulling the binding over her chest loose, watching it rise and fall one more time as he slipped his finger out of her hungry mouth.

Her hand twisted into his long hair, pulling him head back from hers roughly, "Do that again…. And I will tear you apart…" She ran one of her blades lightly over his neck, paying special attention to the placement as she watched his porcelain skin go pink and raise from her touch. "Don't think I won't enjoy it, either…" She whispered to him before releasing her mate.

He let his head fall into her chest as she let his hair go. He enjoyed, greatly enjoyed that, maybe next time it would be him tied to the table. "Sounds like foreplay to me love" Laughter filled the building as he sunk into her soft skin, arms tenderly wrapped around his lover.

Diamond starred at the new wound on her hand from catching his scythe, "Stitch me up again doc?" She cooed.

"Tomorrow love, you are exhausting." He huffed out before drifting away, getting his well needed rest, while his lover caressed him, petting his hair.


	13. Limiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Limits of the Human Body.  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story

Diamond bit down on her lip, the undertaker caressing her wounded hand. "Get on with it will you!" She urged.

"Ah love, let me savor this" He began threading his needle, securing the end in a knot, pulling taut with his teeth.

Diamond watch him intently, nervously, fearful of the coming pain.

"Tell me love," He plunged his needle deep into her flesh, scooping the skin together sealing the wound. "How is it that you still feel pain, but there is no heartbeat?" He gazed at her face, the solemn beauty dissipated as she was overcome with the shooting pain of his stitches.

"This… pain is my limiter…"

"Limiter?" Adrian's eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

"Everyone needs a limiter, something to warn you that you're reaching your breaking point." She hissed out through grit teeth, seething in pain.

He pulled another stitch, tightening it through her skin, his signature smile apparent on his face.

"Stop enjoying this so much." She winced

"Never", Adrian laughed out.

"The average human can only lose 30% of their blood and survive, Humans are fragile." She pushed through the man's rough stitching of her skin. "Very fragile. They can only survive 7 days without water, 11 minutes without oxygen. 45 days without food. And over 300 degrees will kill them." She was entranced, deep in thought, memories overcoming her.

"Is it safe to assume you know from experience?" He giggled, pulling the last stitch through, knotting the thread. His fingers ran softly over his masterpiece "Perfect~!"

"It comes with the job, I guess. There are plenty of times I've had to be creative." She shrugged, gently wriggling her fingers, testing the sealed wound. "Do you have a limiter, Adrian?"

"Bahahahahahahahahaha~! You'll never know love!" He laughed at the woman's question, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger.

"If I had to wager a guess, I would say I was your limiter." She smirked, leaning forward on the exam table, running her fingers through the silver silk of his hair. "The way you look at me… You may act deranged, like you have nothing to lose, but it's all a farce, isn't it?"

His expression turned dark.

"I have a feeling that you care more than you let on." Her words were like knives, in contrast to the soft touches of her nimble hands. "I want to test that theory, one of these days"

"Don't." Adrian spoke sharply, gripping the hand running through his hair and pulling it to his mouth. He placed a kiss over her hand, nuzzling into it. "If anything were to happen to you…"

"So I was right…" She caressed the scar running the width of his face, pushing the hair from his eyes. "I keep you grounded…"

Diamond peered into his double irises, leaning into his slowly, softly placing a kiss onto his lips.

"The demon is here… and Sandalwood." She whispered against his skin.

"Uh… Un… Undertaker…." The young Earl stared wildly at the duo in disgust.

"I believe we're interrupting something, Bouchan." Sebastian snickered, covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

"No, nothing." Diamond giggled, leaning back on her hands.

"Has the Earl finally come to be fitted in one of my custom coffins?" The undertaker giggled out, turning his gaze to the earl and his demon.

"Just information."

"You know my price Earl; I'm going to need one first rate laugh!" He held up his finger matter of factly.

Before the boy could speak, Diamond rose from her seated position, sauntering over to the boy. "The price has changed. I only accept things that glitter. My sources are better."

Undertaker giggled, watching the scene play out before him.

She outstretched her hand to the boy. "I'll need payment upfront.

The coins were placed gingerly in her hands, tinking softly against the silver of her rings. Diamond smiled successfully, walking over to take her seat next to her lover. "One question." She picked up a beaker, half full of what appeared to be blood.

"What do you know about Jack the Ripper?" The boy asked, unamused.

Diamond inhaled deeply before sipping from the beaker. "Crimson," She paused, licking her lips slowly. "Male and female…" She took another sip, savoring the taste. "Only one is human," The dead's memories danced through her subconscious, flashing quickly behind her closed eyes. "I would find them quickly, I can taste the mania and bloodlust." She flashed the boy a smile before savoring the rest of the blood contained in the beaker. "The victims had their uterus' ripped out, while they were still breathing."

"How could you possibly know that?" The boy barked.

"You only paid for one question, love." She smirked confidently. "That question is an expensive one."

"Isn't my new toy quite special?" The undertaker giggled, running his hands over Diamond's body possessively.

"I would say so" Sebastian smiled at her knowingly.

"You're more than welcome to stay, Guard Dog, but the mutt has to go. He stinks of mange." Diamond's eyes shot daggers at Sebastian.

"Let's go Sebastian…" Ciel turned, taking his leave through the threshold, his butler holding the door for him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, following the boy, closing the door behind him.

"What is she Sebastian." The boy spoke sternly.

"Vampire, my lord. Funny in a way, they were thought to be wiped out decades ago." The demon answered.

"Interesting." Ciel almost let his curiosity get the best of him, but paused, deciding he was better off not knowing. "Compile a list of medical professionals capable of doing such a surgery."

"Yes, my lord."

Adrian starred at Trisé behind locked doors. "Why didn't you tell him?

Trisé smiled, dropping the coins one by one into a violet velvet bag. "Why would I? He didn't ask the right question.

Trisé knew. She knew Madame Red and her 'butler' were the murderous duo, but that specific sentence would have been quite expensive for the boy.


	14. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT WARNING. GRAPHIC DEPICIONS OF VIOLENCE. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
> Prompt: Superstitious  
> We haven't heard from Ruby in a while, so enjoy! There's a Mexican superstition that if you don't tell the person/ people involved about your nightmares, they will come true.  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters in this story.

The duo awoke to furious banging at the door. "You gonna get that?" Trisé nuzzled into her lover.

"Are you?" He asked. "Its late. Or Early. Depending on your outlook." He chuckled against the warmth of her skin.

"It's Ruby." Trisé could smell her. Ruby always smelled like rose petals.

"Then you should probably get that… She doesn't care for me much." He giggled out, rolling over to return to his sleep.

"Contestame!" Ruby called out, banging and banging onto the wood door, her voice struggling to reach the woman over the sound of rain. "Diamond!"

"'Ey relax! I'm coming!" Diamond called out to her, sliding one of Undertaker's robes over her body, fastening a couple of the buttons. She descended the stairs opening the door to a soaking wet Ruby. "What couldn't wait until morning?!" Diamond barked at her.

"I have to tell you, before it's too late. I have to tell you Mija…" Ruby was panting, dripping against Diamond.

"So spit it out then!" Diamond scoffed.

A dark figure loomed behind them, gold eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Ruby just tell me, I'm exhau—" Diamond tell to the floor with a loud crack. The conversation was ephemeral.

Ruby drew her blade, crouching over Diamond protectively "It's too late… "

A tall, lithe man walked from the shadows, darkness causing a penumbra over his face. "Don't make me hurt you, Human."

"You are not taking her." Ruby spoke defiantly, guarding the unconscious jewel.

"Quite the contrary… I am." Within seconds, the mystery encompassed Diamond in his arms. "She will be perfect to add to my collection" The smirk grew on his face as he dodged Ruby's repeated slices at inhuman speed. "I've always wanted a vampire of my own." He tossed the dead weight over his shoulder and took back to the shadows. "Thank you for your help… I would've had to actually fight against a Reaper… but a human is child's play." He fled with prize in hand, chuckling at the weeping Ruby.

Undertaker darted down the stairs, half dressed, at the commotion. "Where is she?!" He called out, gripping Ruby by her shoulders and pulling her from the ground. "Where. Is. She." He seethed slowly through grit teeth.

"I didn't tell her in time… My nightmare…" She sniffled out. "Tradition tells, if we don't speak our nightmares, they will come true…"

"Tell me. Now." He commanded, his grip tightening.

"A demon stole her. He said he was a collector. He's a thief. He haunts my dreams, his golden eyes." Ruby's chocolate eye peered at the floor. "I couldn't save her, now he's going to take her soul."

The undertaker dropped the girl and darted out the door, "My limiter…" he spoke with love, whisperings falling on deaf ears. "I told her not to test this…" Death scythe in hand, he arrived at the Phantomhive mansion. His long fingers wrapped around the knocker, rapping it lightly around the door.

Sebastian opened the door, standing in full attire in the entryway. "Yes? Have you come to see the Earl?"

"A demon with golden eyes, a soul collector. Tell me about him." The laughter in his voice gone, a new side of himself revealed to the butler.

Sebastian smirked. "Did he come to collect your vampire?"

The undertaker's grip on his scythe tightened as he rose it to meet Sebastian's neck. "No games. Tell me."

"I don't fear you." Sebastian leaned back from the blade.

"You should. I've lost my limiter…" His smile grew with power and madness, he pushed harder, a small slit forming in the Demon's skin. "It would be in your best interest for me to find my limiter. "

"His given name is Claude Faustus. He's a thief. He is currently under contract with the Trancey boy," Sebastian gave the man the needed information, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and calmly cleaning the fresh blood from his skin.

"Thank you." Undertaker's giggles returned to him as he went on his way to the Trancey estate.

Diamond came to, bound tightly to a chair. Her mind was dazed, her body sore, she could feel the tenderness of her head wound and the sticky blood dried to her hair.

"I see my newest addition is awake…" An unknown voice called to her as she scanned the room for the source. "I was unaware of you for the longest… Your race had been wiped out decades ago. It seems you're their best kept secret."

Claude stepped into the dim moonlight, eyes ablaze starring at his prize. His hands tangled though her dreadlocks, following a single one through the end, entwining it into his fingers. "I've always wanted a pet vampire…"

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" She could smell Adrian; she knew he was coming to her. She just had to stall.

He chuckled under his breath, his hands moving to her lips, he brushed his thumb over the jewel in the center. "Do tell me dove."

Diamond's eyes burned with disgust. "First, you'll lose that hand." She struggled against her bonds. "I'm going to carve through your disgusting skin, disconnect the tissue, then open up the muscles, I'm going to shatter your wrist in two and I'm going to take your hand." Her words fell from her mouth and entranced him. "Then… the fun starts. I'm going to bind you up. Demonmetal may be expensive, but it's worth every gold spent."

"Don't tease now." He snickered, his hand continuing its way over her neck, caressing the skin,

"We are just getting started… After I bind you in demon metal, I'm going to make you eat that lovely seal of yours." She spoke of the contract symbol etched into his flesh. "Then, I'm going to skin you alive until you beg to die."

"And how do you expect to get out of your ties? Hmm?" He was so full of confidence, it oozed from his skin, turning his scent stale.

"No, we're not there yet. Just listen. It gets better." Diamond shuddered in revulsion at his touch. His hands running over her collar bone. "After I skin you, and you beg me to die, I'm going to dig those golden eyes out of your head. Who knows, I might even feed you those too…" Diamond snickered. "Then, I'm going to pull your teeth out. One by one. Your smile is repugnant."

"So insulting and confident for a vampire bound to a chair."

"Eh, you don't know me do ya?" She smirked. "I'll turn your teeth into a statement piece, a warning for any other demon wanting to take me. At that point, you'll be begging. I know it. Begging for me to end it. And then, only then, I will. I'll end your life by fire." She spat in the Demon's face, opening the blades on her fingers swiftly, cutting through her ties.

Like a flash of lightening, she was out of her binds, a firm grip on the demon's hand, carving into it with her blades. "Don't be so smug if you didn't do your research."

Once the hand was properly removed, she tossed it to the floor, the shock on Claude's face was apparent as the gravity of her words finally hit him. Diamond wrapped her blade fingers around his neck, squeezing tightly, lifting his feet from the ground, cutting off his air. "Should we get started then? I'm not a liar." The demon slowly lost consciousness.

Adrian entered the room, dragging the lifeless bleeding body of one of the triplets behind him, "I see the fun has already started," His eyes traced over to the bloody hand on the floor, then back to his Limiter. He was shocked at her strength as she had the demon raised over her head, still choking him. He dropped the dead weight with a thud and paced to his love.

"We're actually just getting started… I have a promise to keep." Diamond's smirk grew and her mate wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I told you not to test it." Adrian spoke against her skin. "You truly are my limiter…" He was covered in blood, his silver filigree dripped with the crimson, he lost all control. "Put him down and let's go home."

"I'm keeping him, for now. Like I said, I have a promise to keep." Diamond walked out, dragging the demon behind her by the only hand he had left.

"Wake up." Diamond struck Claude's face with an open hand, the noise of the blow impacted on the wall. He was chained down; Diamond was true to her word. Three chains ran across his chest and over his arms, keeping his torso still. Both ankles were cuffed to the table and two more chains braced his legs down. He was fully nude. Fully exposed to the woman. "I said wake up!" She struck him again, his eyes bolting open.

"Has fear set in yet? Has regret? I can smell it on you. You reek of it." Diamond opening the blades on her hands and starting drawing lines over his chest, blood slowly seeping from his new wounds. "Let's see, " She prepared a mental checklist. "The hand that touched my skin, that's been removed." She let out a giggle. "You're bound in demonmetal… What's next? Do you remember? I know you do."

Claude stared at her, Reality set in, he knew he was going to die.

"Say it. I know you remember." Her voice was soft as she continued creating her bloody masterpiece on his flesh.

Claude swallowed hard, not cooperating.

"Say." She dug a blade into his skin, between his ribs. Dangerously close to puncturing a lung. "It" She drug the blade across the length of his ribcage.

"You'll make me eat my seal" Claude groaned out in pain.

"Good boy." She pulled the blade from his torso and moved to his remaining hand. He screamed as she fileted the skin containing his mark from his hand, placing it into his mouth and clamping his jaw shut with both hands. "Chew, mutt!" She was in bliss, destroying the demon, enjoying every second of it. "I said chew!" She ordered, feeling the movement under her palms, tears welling in his eyes as she watches his Adam's apple moved, listening to the audible gulp.

"Next, I'm going to skin you alive." She smiled wildly, carefully and skillfully removing his skin, working quickly, encouraged by his screams.

She finished skinning his chest and began moving over his shoulders then to his arm. "Beg."

"Just please kill me!" He howled out

"All according to plan…" She laughed, continuing her tedious work of removing the demon's skin. Diamond smiled at the mounds of flesh piling up next to her. She had gone man with bloodlust. Hungry. Angry. Her skillful hands were dripping blood, half of her face covered in red. Blood rained over her as the demon's screams held her attention like a vice grip.

"Next is those eyes of yours…" Although Claude hadn't been fully skinned, she was becoming bored. Her fingers traced over his face gently in contrast to the stinging pain of his wounds. She ran her blade over the whimpering demon's orbital bone "Although I detest you, your eyes do hold beauty." She used one hand to force his eyelid open, her blades dug in, removing his eyeball, detaching it from the ocular nerve. Driven mad by his screams, divining thoroughly in her torture as she removed the next eyeball from her prey and dropped them into a jar full of fluid.

"Next is the teeth…" She cackled, forcing his mouth open and picking up a pair of pliers from her table. "I always stay true to my word." Blood spurted, spraying her as she removed his teeth one my one and placed them into a different jar. The demon was half dead, beaten, eyeless, and skinned. She was almost finished.

"Fear makes the blood so much sweeter…" She licked her blades and picked up a large beaker. "I'm surprised you lasted this long Demon, most don't." She carved into his jugular artery, filling the beaker with his blood as she watched him take his last breath.

She collected her prizes: eyes, teeth, and his blood and slid him into a small brick oven, closing the door and locking the latch as the fire blazed around him. Smoke billowed out of the chimney as she triumphantly walked to the main home.

She opened the door and crossed the threshold, chugging the beaker of blood and placing her collection onto the shelf in the main room to serve as a warning.

Trisé slid off her boots and allowed her blood soaked dress to fall to the floor and pool at her feet before stepping out of it. She splayed herself comfortably over the lid of a coffin, finishing off the blood she claimed and letting the beaker fall to the ground with a crash.

Adrian stepped behind her, gracefully draping a white silk robe over his crimson covered lover. "You look absolutely ravishing. Drunk on blood, high on torture… Truly a breath taking sight."

"I … always keep my… promises..." Her voice was shallow as she collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" Adrian laughed, carrying his vampire to the washroom and drawing a bath. He gently placed her into the tub and began cleansing the demon' blood from her porcelain skin, trying not to wake her. She was so beautiful, pure accomplishment imprinted on her face. His fingers moved to cleanse her blood soaked hair, attending to every precious lock, washing the tainted crimson from her flaming hair before wrapping it into a large bun. He drained the filth from the tub and draped his unconscious jewel in a towel, carrying her to their bed. He lay his sadistic lover in the bed, climbing in and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

She was his limiter. She made him whole. This dainty, carefree woman. This maniacal, torturous monster. The vampire made up of polar opposites was his world. At this point, nothing else mattered.


	15. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Strange...  
> Enjoy!   
> I don't own any of the Black Butler Characters

The undertaker washed his hands in preparation for his latest guests. "It's so great to be an undertaker…" He sang to himself, a made up song, walking to the bodies that were just brought in.

"What beautiful wounds! I should accentuate them with a lovely pink!" He giggled, closing the lid and moving to the next body.

"Eh, he has quite a weak mouth for someone who didn't drown…" The eyes of the body shot open in under his glasses. His long red hair matching the shade of his attire.

"Hey old man! That not kind a kind thing to say to a deadly efficient reaper!" The red reaper called out to him angrily

"Eh, I don't fear reapers so much." Undertaker shrugged, giggling at his anger.

Grell howled out profanities and gibberish, "I'll show you old man!"

He overpowered the undertaker and stuffed him into a large ceramic pot, filling it with salt. "I'm deadly terrifying!" He buried the undertaker up to his neck and stepped back, admiring his work and dusting off his clothing.

"Heheheheh"

"What's so funny?!" Grell shouted

Trisé pushed the door open with her back, her arms filled with shopping bags. "I'm home" She announced, turning into the room and kicking the door closed. Her eyes shot open at the man in front of her as she dropped her shopping bags to the floor, brandishing her weapons.

"Where is he? I can smell him" She asked.

"Eh, the old bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim reapers, so I buried him in salt!" Grell shrugged, unafraid of the vampire.

"Heheheheheheheheh"

Trisé turned to the ceramic pot, her eyes following the source of the familiar laughter. "You let this dope bury you in salt? How strange…" She stepped over to her buried lover.

"Oh I just love the sensation" Her licked up some of the bitter salt. "All the moisture in my body leaching out of my skin!" Sluuurp, he tasted the salt again.

Trisé's face held a look to die for. A mixture of surprise and disgust as she turned to the reaper. "Get out." Her voice was terrifying, dark, dripping in anger as she ordered the reaper.

"But-"

The man was interrupted by her steps, her small for closing in on his. Her hands bearing delicate blades. "You tried to cure my lover. Get. Out." She chased him out of the building.

She huffed and turned her attention to her lover, shoveling the salt from the pot. "What reason could you possibly have for this? You could've taken him."

"Bahahahaha! Prime laughter, love! Don't tell me you don't find this funny!"

"Of course I do. I might just leave you here!" She stopped scooping out the pellets that were dehydrating his body. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead, "I have plenty of gold and plenty of time, and not enough bags!" She laughed, walking back to the evidence of her shopping spree, collecting it in her hands. "Petticoats, Corsets, hosiery, lace!" She hugged one of her new dresses to her body, twirling. "A girl can never have enough!"

"Sometimes I wonder about you…" Sluuuuuurp

She was pulled from her shopping fantasy, staring at her lover licking up the salt.

"Could you not!" She set the dress down and continued removing her mate from his salty prison.

Adrian took a stand and stepped out of the pot, shaking the stray pellets from his form. "Better haha!" He laughed out, examining the new items. "Bought with the queen's filthy gold, eh?" He lifted up a pure lace dress, a slight blush running across his cheeks as he envisioned the vampire wearing it. "Maybe accepting gold's not so bad... eheheh…" He smirked.

"It's a slip love. It goes under a dress." She destroyed his fantasy with unamused eyes and crossed arms.

"It doesn't have to, does it?" He shot her a pervy grin, causing her to blush.

"…I suppose not..." She giggled.

He stepped behind her holding the garment. His free hand pulling the ties on her dress, letting it fall to the floor. His long nails ran over her skin, sending chills through her body as he slid the lace garment over her. "I quite like this" He chuckles lightly, his eyes burning into the woman's skin.

She looked down at her body, the only shelter she had was sheer black lace. Her face warmed with embarrassment.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. "This is what I want to see you in." He kissed her neck, one of his hands finding and groping her large breast.

They were interrupted by the door, thee young earl and his butler entered.

Trisé turned to face them, unashamed or embarrassed of her recent attire. "We have got to stop meeting like this" She laughed as the boy's face grew crimson, as if he was unable to look away.

"I think I broke him" Trisé laughed to her lover in reference to the silent Earl Phantomhive. Trisé put her hands on her hips, fully exposing her full figure under the lace slip. "Is the guard dog a virgin? Bahahahaha!"

Sebastian's gloved hand moved to shield his master's eyes.

"He is, isn't he!" She burst into a fit of giggles, haphazardly covering her nudity in a thin black robe.

"That's quite enough now, love." Undertaker moved to tie the robe, covering her form, seething with jealousy. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lord?"

Ciel slowly moved Sebastian's hand from his face, relieved when he saw the woman was covered. "Information." He adjusted himself and cleared his throat. "I need to know of the body you've found earlier."

"Not so demanding now, are we? Eh?" Diamond giggled at the boy.

"I don't have much to tell you just yet Earl, I've been buried up to my neck" He laughed at the reference.

"I can tell ya, but it'll cost ya!" She smirked.

"As long as you keep your clothes on, I'll pay anything." He blushed again.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of nudity, Guard Dog…" She sauntered over to him, placing bladed hands on his shoulders. "I can do a lot more to make you afraid!"

Sebastian roughly pushed her hands from his young master.

"What's wrong puppy, do we have a jealous streak?" She turned her attention to the tall man before her. Her hands running down the buttons on his jacket.

Undertaker scooped his mate into his arms, "We will continue this later, my lord." He turned to carry the vampire upstairs. "Always interrupting something, your timing could use some work."

Sebastian chuckled to himself, watching them ascend the creaking stairs.

"What… just happened?" Ciel asked, not expecting a reply.

"Well you see Bouchan, when two peop—" Sebastian's explanation was interrupted by the young man exiting the building.

"Don't tell me…" He shuddered in disgust, his butler following on his heels and closing the door.


	16. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a dialogue prompt and it'll be in bold. I know my time line is off but don't worry, it'll be worth it.   
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters. Enjoy!

"Do you age?" Trisé ran her fingers through Adrian's locks.

"Do you?" He retorted

"To an extent. I'm sort of immortal." She giggled and shrugged. "You?"

"I haven't aged in quite some time. "

"Black plague?"

"It wasn't as bad as everyone said."

"Robin Hood?"

"He was a nice guy."

"Marie Antoinette?"

"Sent her to hell."

The duo burst into a fit of laughter, Trisé rolling over, into her lover's chest.

"So I guess you're stuck with me till the end of time huh?" She intertwined their fingers.

"You're stuck with me deary. Mine. Always mine." He kissed her forehead.

Interrupted again, by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Adrian groaned, getting out of bed and dressing himself.

"Nah, I will. You have twice my charisma, but none of my skill." Trisé giggled, dressing herself.

"Don't do that again." His eyes shot daggers at her.

"Do what love?" She played dumb, pulling a silk dress over her head and straightening out thee fabric over her body.

"Don't expose yourself to them again." He snatched her body into him. "I'll punish you again if I have to."

"Don't threaten me with a good time" She nipped at his lip, pushing him away and running down the stairs.

"Where's the Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

"He's coming, whatcha want Guard Dog?" She looked around, sniffing the air lightly. "Where's the mutt"

"That's why I am here… Sebastian is gone... He left." The young boy's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't want to die."

Diamond dropper to her knees in front of the boy. "1500 and I'll be happy to take care of your stray dog." She spoke sensually, caressing Ciel's soft skin with the back of her sharp blades.

"H-how… There's a contract." He asked fearfully.

Diamond sliced through the tied ribbon of his eye patch, letting it fall to the floor. "I'll take great pleasure in removing that beautiful eye of yours." She whispered into his ear, her words were poison to the child. His eyes stuck open in surprise as he began to tremble. The vampire smirked, running her tongue across the shell of his ear. "I'll even throw in the demon's arm for free" She ran one of her talons down his face, barely hard enough to break the skin as small droplets of blood slowly seeped from the wound. She brought the blade to her lips, licking it, tasting the child's blood. "It's a shame you've been tainted; you would've been delicious."

The earl's skin went white at her words and actions. He shuffled back, slowly exiting the building. He had no one. No one to protect him. He knew this was not a battle he wanted.

The door slammed shut as Trisé walked casually back up the staircase licking the evidence of their encounter from her talons. She turned to her half-dressed lover. "I hope you're ready to fight."

"What did you do love?" He didn't face her and kept buttoning his attire.

"I scared him a lot, tasted him a little. " She shrugged. "Angels tried to purify him."

The undertaker giggled, fastening the last button of his clothing. "Tonight's gonna be quite interesting…"

The couple prepared themselves and wandered into the streets of London. They watched the fires erupt and blaze towards them. The took to an unscathed tower, watching the madness and carnage.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight?" Adrian smiled, pulling the vampire closer.

"Quite." She responded, leaning her head against his chest.

The madman and the jewel stood, admiring the sharpness of the screams and the roar of the flames. Even though rain had begun to fall, it had no help of quenching the beautiful fire below them.

Adrian pulled his jewel closer, her back pressed into his chest, her hand entwined with his. His arm snaked around her back and rested on her waist, as he dipped her low, his arm supporting her from falling.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

"But it's raining…" Trisé whispered.

"That's what makes it special, love" She slowly spun her to face him. "I'll lead" and they waltzed beautifully to the crackling fires, booming screams, and the soft patter of rain, keeping time as it the world planned this orchestra just for them. Predator and prey, one just as deranged as the next.

"Adrian, I—" Trisé's soft words were interrupted.

"No words now, love. Just listen. Listen to the music." He dipped her low again before pulling her into a soft kiss the chorus of screams behind them coming to a crescendo.


	17. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER HUGE MATURE CONTENT WARNING. ASPHYXIATION, SMUTT, LEMONS, BLOOD.  
> As long as you're okay with that, feel free to read on! Enjoy!  
> Prompt: Look at Me  
> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story

Trisé dug her blades into the woman's face, trying to best to quiet her screaming, her palm covering her mouth as she coughed up blood. "Lady Daniella White, you have been charged with murder, theft, and drug trafficking." She smirked, reading from her documentation. "You've been sentenced to death. On behalf of Her Majesty Queen Victoria, I'll take great pleasure in carrying out your penalty"

The woman screamed, begging for her life as Diamond shoved her sharp blades into the woman's throat, her blood spurting all over the vampire.

"That was almost too easy." Diamond said under her breath, dropping the woman's body to the floor and dipping her pen into the blood, signing her official documents to collect her gold. She began collecting the woman's blood leaking from her body into a jar, sealing the lid tight when it filled to the brim.

She placed the jar and documents into her bag and made her way back to her home. She crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her, removing her heels letting the heavy soles fall to the floor. She made her way to the washroom.

"I take it today was successful?" Adrian followed the trail of discarded clothing to find his lover drawing a bath, smothered in blood.

"As always." She smiled, letting her dress drop to the floor before stepping into the large tub and sinking into the warmth off the water.

She tied her long locks into a bun, keeping them off her face. She noticed her mate turning his back to her. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned.

"Just protecting your modesty m'lady"

In one swift motion, she gripped the man and pulled him into the tub, laughing wildly. His long wet fringe clung to his face, sleeved hands trying their best to remove soaked robes, freeing his toned body.

"If you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was ask" He giggled, tossing his robes over the side of the tub.

"I see right through you; you know that?" She chuckled darkly.

"Hmm?"

"You try your best to be a gentleman, but I know that's not you. I know your dark desires. You've shown me. I see the way you always look at me." She whispered, inhaling his scent. "I can smell the lust on you."

He pulled her closer to him. "I can never get enough of you." His hands moved to grope her breasts, as he placed kisses on her neck.

Trisé leaned back against him, her hand moving to run through his hair. "I'm yours."

"For an eternity." He raised her on top of him, placing a kiss onto her lips, his tongue pushing through.

Trisé moaned softly, she gripped his throat, memories of his torturous ways flooding her mind as her free hand ran down his chest, her fingertips tracing the scars as if they were a map.

She broke away from him and tightened her grip. "Don't think I've forgotten about our first tryst." She smirked, kissing his neck softly before biting into his flesh, feeling him shiver underneath her.

His long nails dug into the skin on her back "Mmm… "

She cut off his air supply for seconds, her grip just tight enough to make his vision go blurry. "Shhh…" She hushed him, loosening her grip. She brushed his hair from his eyes. "I want you to look at me while I take you." She kissed him again, biting down on his lower lip. "It's my turn to mark you…"

He moaned huskily under his breath, earning another squeeze on his neck.

"Contain yourself. Make another noise and I'll stop." She smirked, threatening. Her free hand moved to tease his erection. Her fingers wrapping around him, moving agonizingly slow as she raised herself up, rubbing the tip on her folds.

The sensation threatened another moan to escape her lover's mouth. He slowly shut his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure, containing his moans.

She tightened her grip again, giving him another dose of air loss and blurred vision, causing his eyes to shoot open and face her. "I said, I want you to look at me while a take you."

He complied with her demands, his eyes telling her more of his pleasure than his voice ever could. Adrian used one hand to grip her hip and the other to pull her into another hungry kiss.

She slid herself down on his length slowly, intent on drawing this out and torturing her lover. Water began spilling out of the tub as she moved her hips up and down, moaning her pleasure out to the world.

Adrian pulled her hair out of the bun and watched as it fell over her, clingy to her wet body. She began kissing his neck, opening her blades and tracing them gently over his chest, making her way to his neck.

His eyes became heavy with pleasure, glazed over as she rode him. He clawed into her back and bit down on his lip, trying anything to contain his pleasure.

"You feel amazing… The way you fill me… Ughh, the things I want to do to you…" She whispered, nipping softly at his ear lobe, quickening her pace, riding him faster and faster, as if daring him to make a noise. She sliced open a small wound on the side of his neck, lapping up the sweet, sweet blood dripping from him as she moaned out his name in lustful whispers. She rode him faster and faster, coming hard at the taste of his blood, her walls gripping him.

"Oh god…" He hoarsely moaned out, pulling her hair.

She was in pure ecstasy, riding him, lapping up his blood. She tightened her grip on his neck, rewarding his moans with loss of oxygen. His vision went dark as he came into her. Hard. Unable to call out his pleasure due to the lack of air.

She rode out his orgasm, slowly loosening her grip, sucking on his neck, as if not to waste a drop of his precious blood. She released his neck and licked the wound slowly, before raising off him and falling back against the other side of the tub, water splashing out.

Adrian coughed and panted, smirking at his lover. "I love this side of you. Unstable. Torturous. Hungry…" His long fingers traced around the cut on his neck.

She licked her lips, her eyes looking him up and down. "I love the look on your face right now… like you don't want to admit you've fantasized about this."

He leaned into her, resting his head on her chest. "You have no idea, love." He giggled, running his hands over her body, trying to memorize every curve.


	18. I'm A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, been a while since I've written anything. I've been so busy with moving and all that jazz. So reward me with views and reviews? Eh? Maybe?  
> Prompt: Fear  
> Tell them Unnie~:  
> Undertaker: "Eheheheh... No mater how much she dreams it, she doesn't own me!"  
> I own none of the Black Butler characters!!

ch18 Time Skip: Modern            

Trisé pulled the zipper of her dress closed and placed a delicate string of pearls around her neck.

“Allow me, love” Adrian stepped behind her, clasping the beautiful necklace.

She smoothed out any wrinkles in her backless dress, slipping on her heels. “I don’t like this… I feel, frilly” She made a face in the mirror, touching up her cherry red lipstick.

“You’re beautiful as always” Adrian cuffed up the sleeves on his white button up and adjusted the double Windsor knot in his tie. He took out an antique pocket watch and check the time before placing it back into the pocket of his grey vest. “We don’t want to be late, have to keep up appearances and all that. “ He smiled.

“Appearances. Tsch” She scoffed, wrapping her long red locks into a large bun, securing it with a black ribbon tied into a large bow. She turned, gently placing his glasses on his nose, before moving to pull his long silver hair back into a ponytail.

“You wanted to come here. Don’t forget that.” He pulled her close to him, wrapping his long fingers around her hand, one arm around her waist.

She did. She always hated London and the turn of the century brought a new opportunity. America. Her birthplace. Her home. They took over Trisé’s families estate, a large home with more than enough land in beautiful, sunny California. Trisé had to escape, she watched her friends age and wither away. She needed to get away. Here, she was free. She was Trisé Collambe, the CEO of a J.P. Morgan Chase Bank, not Diamond, never Diamond. Diamond had died long ago.

“Miss Collambe” A small voice called out after a knock on the door. “Your driver is waiting.”

“Thank you, Anna” She pulled away from her lover, straightening herself out. “We will be out shortly.” She tugged out the wrinkles of Adrian’s vest, “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are love.” He smiled, his lover was different. Relaxed. Carefree. This new Trisé brought a new kind of beauty.

They exited the large estate and made their way to the city. J.P Morgan was hosting a charity gala to raise funds for cancer awareness.

They entered the event, photographed by the numerous people waiting outside. The couple had generated a lot of media attention. The long lost ‘ancestor’ of Marcus and Genevieve Collambe making an out of nowhere appearance to boot out the greedy, corrupt CEO retaking her place with this strange man no one has records of.

“Smile Trisé!” Adrian nudged his love, waving to the photographers. 

“Let’s just get inside…” She ducked into him, hiding her face, as they crossed into the large banquet hall.

A photographer shoved his camera in Trisé’s face, snapping pictures as the flashed temporarily blinded her.

Adrian snatched his camera from him and pulled the memory card out, slipping it into his pocket. “M’lady does not wish to be photographed.” He pulled her closer to him.

“Hey man, chill out, it’s just a photo.” He pulled his camera away from Adrian and chuckled.

“It’s just a photo until she obliterates you from existence.” Adrian whispered close to the man, his eyes widening in shock. “And guess what… No one will believe you.” He laughed whole heartedly, walking his woman into the gala and closing the door behind them.

Adrian pulled the chair out for Trisé, allowing her to take her seat before he sat next to her. Droll. Boring. Mind numbing. He hated this.

“So how’s life at the Collambe household eh? Marriage in the future?” Adam snickered, elbowing Adrian lightly.

He blushed at the idea, “Well… I mean…”

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya man. Chill.” Adam laughed, taking a drink of his alcohol.

“Adam, can we help you with anything?” Trisé ordered a glass of wine. She hated Adam. Adam embodied everything wrong with this generation of humans. No respect. No thirst for knowledge.

“Depends on if you finally wanna take on a real man Trees” He winked at her.

Adrian clenched his fists under the table.

“My name is Trisé. Not Trees. Watch that tongue of yours, Adam.” She rested her hand on Adrian’s leg, as if to calm him down.

“Suit yourself…” Adam stood, walking away from the couple. “Bougie Bitch.”

Trisé’s eyes turned dark. That disgusting human had the nerve to curse her name. “I’m going to kill him.” A distinct sound filled Adrian’s ears as she opened her blades underneath the table.

“Old habits die hard eh love?” He couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s been decades… I want to. I want to kill him.” Her eyes held on to his figure as she watched the vulgar man move through the crowd. “No one will have any idea, I promise.”

Adrian had no intention of stopping her. He would never admit it, but he’s missed her vicious side.

Trisé stood up, walking out to the balcony to join Adam. “You got an extra smoke?” She asked, concealing her blades for now.

“Yeah, here” Adam handed her a filtered cigarette.

“Light?” She placed the cigarette in her mouth, leaning forward to have the man light it for her. She inhaled the heavy smoke and exhaled slowly. She held the cigarette in her mouth and pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting her dreadlocks fall free to touch her hips. She pulled a contact case from her purse and removed the lenses covering her bright crimson irises, placing them in the solution before tossing the case back in her small clutch.

“Do you know who I am, Adam?” She inhaled again, using a handkerchief from her bag to remove the caked on makeup from her left arm, revealing her numerous scars. “Do you have any idea who you are messing with” She exhaled, chuckling slightly at the shock on his face.

She brandished her blades, extending over her fingertips and hit her cigarette again. “I’m going to kill you Adam,” She exhaled the thick smoke. “Call me a Bougie bitch again and I will slit your throat without a second thought.”

Adam dropped his drink to the floor, unable to look away.

“I’ve lived longer than your mangled, muddy bloodline. I’m immortal. I don’t breathe. I don’t consume your disgusting food. I can’t get sick.” She hit the cigarette again, exhaling the smoke directly into his face. “From now on, I am Madame Collambe. You will address me as such. One slip of the tongue and I’ll cut it out of your disgusting mouth. Do you understand me Adam?” She butted her cigarette, extinguishing the fire onto the back of his hand.

“Ahh! Yes, Madame Collambe!” He howled in pain.

“You will respect my mate as well, filthy human. He’s going to be the one placing judgement on your soul.” She ran her blade over his neck, watching the skin raise and go red under her touch. “Do you understand?”

“Y-y-yes Madame Collambe.”

“Good. Now go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. You look like the trash you are.” Trisé pushed him towards the door as Adrian opened it.

“E-excuse Adrian. Sir.” Adam darted into the gala, refusing to look Adrian in the eye as he closed the door.

“I’ve rather missed seeing you like this, Trisé” Adrian wrapped his hands around her waist and she looked over the balcony.

“Why, I’m hideous.” Trisé starred at the visible scars on her body.

“Nonsense. I prefer the real you. I’ve marked your body in these beautiful scars. I’ve gazed into the fire of your eyes. I’ve ran my hands through your gorgeous locks. I’ve reveled in opening my skin on your razor sharp blades. Seeing you like this…” He kissed her neck. “Brings back amazing memories.”

“The world can’t see me like this.”

“Why not?” Hs fingers traced over the pathway of scars on her arm.

“Because. People will always fear me,” Her eyes fell to the floor in shame.

“Enough.” He grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. “You are a deadly vampire. Not some pathetic human. Act like it.” He raised her chin to look him in the eyes. “You are sexy, shameless, smart, and vicious. You need your job back. This is a waste.” He passionately kissed her lips, his hands running through and pulling her hair.

Trisé retracted her blades and her hands gripped the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue breaking passed her lips and exploring her mouth.

The couple broke their kiss, interrupted by another party goer.

“Trisé! Did you see Adam?! Why’s he bleeding?” She called out.

“Because he’s an idiot.” She scoffed.

“What…  what’s goin on with your eyes? Did you get contacts?” Dianna asked, almost unnerved by Trisé’s sudden change in appearance. “Have you always had those scars?”

“This is just how I look Dianna. I’m not going to pretend anymore.” Trisé smirked.

“What are you talking about Trees?” Dianna asked, stepping back slightly.

“My name is Trisé, you droll dolcop.” Anger resonated through the vibrato of her voice. “Although I’m not sure you’ve earned the right to let my name pass your repulsive lips.”

“Wh—What is wrong with you?!” Dianna’s voice rose at the woman before her. 

“Nothing. What is wrong with you that you think you can address me as such?” Trisé stepped towards the woman slowly, angrily, earning approving looks from her lover. She opened her blades, sending Dianna running into the party.

“I’m a monster.” Trisé smiled, making her way back into the gala in her true form. “I’m a monster and they should be scared of me. Always.”

“Yes, my love. They should be.” Adrian loosened his tie and followed at his woman’s side and she made her way gracefully through the chaos.

Diamond’s eyelids slowly rose, showing the vibrant iris’s to the morning sun. She sat up briskly, looking around the room. Relief swept over her as she seen the familiarity of their home. The dust, darkness and candles comforted her.

“Bahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!”

Her lover’s laughed wrapped her in security. She was home. It was all a dream. She sunk back into the soft blankets and pillows, a smile rested on her lips as she crept back to sleep.

 


	19. Sandalwood and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, been a while since I've written anything. I've been so busy with moving and all that jazz. So reward me with views and reviews? Eh? Maybe?  
> Prompt: "But that's the only thing that's made the last three years bearable"  
> Tell them Unnie~:  
> Undertaker: "Eheheheh... No mater how much she dreams it, she doesn't own me!"  
> I own none of the Black Butler characters!!

Prompt: "But that's the only thing that's made the last three years bearable"

Diamond exited the washroom, draping a towel conceal her nudity and entered the bedroom. Her eyes fell to an elegant crimson floor length dress. Thick fabric and delicate construction made it a thing of beauty. She clung the dress to her dripping skin and gave a spin, admiring the way the layers of fabric rose and fell gracefully. She turned her attention to the note left on the bed.

She squints her eyes, holding the paper close to her nose trying her best to decipher the scribbles that attempted to pass as handwriting. The only legible script was 7pm and carriage. Diamond scoffed and tossed the note aside.

She dried herself off and slid the dress on, pulling the strings of her corset tight and nimbly knotting them into a bow. The dress fit her perfectly. Clinging to every curve, but still leaving something to be desired. Mysterious, but giving just enough to want more. It suited her.

She ran her fingers through her dreadlocks before styling them. She began twisting and tying them into a large chignon behind her left ear. Her bangs were combed and curled into a large swoop leading into the mass of intricate filigree.

She began applying her cosmetics, tinting her cheeks a soft salmon and applying her favorite crimson lipstick, completing the look with a pop of her lips. She adjusted her new attire in the mirror on last time before finding her way to the door, a pair of heels greeting her at the threshold.

'Wear Me' Another note. This one, actually able to be read.

Diamond slid her feet into the heels one by one, wriggling her toes in an attempt to decide on the comfort. She was a sight to see. Crimson clad and beautiful. The shade accentuating her irises and natural features. As if she'd stepped from a portrait painting.

She made her way to the carriage awaiting outside. It was a silent trip, as she decided to allow herself to be surprised instead of asking questions, until, shock set in as she arrived at the Phantomhive manor.

"What on earth…" She thought to herself, allowing the driver to help her out of the carriage. Music. The smell of food. The smell of… Sandalwood…

Sandalwood. She was definitely caught off her guard. The Earl had long since been dead, or at least she thought.

She walked through the open entryway, greeting with a bow by Sebastian. "My my, Lady Diamond, you clean up quite well."

He stunk. Not only of his usual rot, the demon smelt of confidence. He knew something.

"Thank you, I wish I could say the same…" She curtsied swiftly, making her way through the party to the yard where even more guests were gathered.

"Diaaaamonnnd~" Sapphire called out, rushing over to her love, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"S-Sapphire-" Diamond's words hitched in her throat. She was a vision in the beautiful vibrant blue dress. The moonlight enhanced the glow of her soft blue tendrils, clashing and fighting her shocking cerulean eyes for Diamond's attention. "What is everyone doing here? Where's the Earl Phantomhive?"

"It's his party babe, a reunion I guess." Sapphire locked her arms around Diamond's and walked her around, introducing her to various party goers.

Diamond observed the crowd, looking for anything suspicious as she spied Ruby, enchanted once more with the filthy mutt of a demon.

Ruby was gorgeous, to say the least. Diamond couldn't remember the last time she saw Ruby dressed in such a way. Ruby adorned a black, a line dress. It hugged her figure and flared out at her hips. The exotic beauty was dressed to the nines, violet lipstick drawing attention to her pouty lips and her long brown hair tied up in a long ribbon, the tails falling down to brush against her caramel shoulders. Her skin gleamed in the moonlight.

She seethed in anger as she watched the demon escort Ruby to the dancefloor. She stared at the duo as Sebastian and Ruby waltzed, moving closer and closer together with every turn. The blush on Ruby's tan cheeks told a better story than her broken English could. Her bloodlust only interrupted as she was pulled to the dancefloor herself.

The grip on Diamond's hand tightened as she was ripped from her thoughts. Her eyes fell to the man before her. The Earl Phantomhive himself, the queen's guard dog. He messily stepped out of tune with the music, his hand resting cautiously on Diamond's back. "Enjoying the party?" He gave her a sweet smile, trying his best to waltz as he was taught in his lessons. Counting in his head, one two three, one two three.

"I am quite well, actually." Diamond followed his shaky steps, allowing the boy to lead her. She inhaled his scent again, something was off. It was wrong.

The Earl was different, for sure. As if he had been erased. She could no longer smell his pain. His anger. He smelled… sweet. Sandalwood and Sugar. He tried his best to spin the much taller woman and Diamond followed suit, turning, flaring the tails of her dress as she did so.

"I called for you, the dress is beautiful, isn't it?" The boy dipped the woman, his visible eye closed softly before pulling her back up.

"You have got to be kidding… " She chuckled, continuing the messy dance only to play into his little fantasy. "The dress is amazing."

"Not as amazing as the lace, I'm afraid." Ciel blushed at the memory.

"Someone's getting brave." Diamond smirked, and attempted to subtly pull away from the Earl. "Where's the terrified child I last met?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Trisé."

She stopped, in full shock, wide eyes settling on the Earl. "Speak my name again and I'll rip your tongue from your filthy mouth." Her slim fingers tightened around the Earl as she smiled, trying her best to keep up appearances.

"Might I cut in, Earl?" Undertaker tapped the boy's shoulder and smiled, taking his mate from the young guard dog.

"Of course, excuse me Madame Collambe." Ciel gracefully bowed out of the dance and allowed the silver haired man to take his rightful place.

"He want's something from me. Something is wrong." Diamond leaned into Undertaker's chest, resting her head there as he swayed her back and forth. "He's not the same."

"Because he wanted to dance with a beautiful woman?" The Undertaker smirked, his hand sinking lower and lower, resting at the small of her back.

"He sent the dress…" She whispered. "He smells so sweet Adrian… Sandalwood and Sugar…"

Adrian ignored her comments, continuing moving the woman across the dance floor, hypnotized by the music.

"He's not the same. Sebastian knows something. He's brave. Vulgar. Daring. He's not the timid arrogant child we've met before. I need to keep watch on him."

"Hush… Enjoy yourself." Adrian placed a finger over her lips. "This can wait. Just be with me. " He smiled. "If only for tonight, let yourself be free."

Her eyes widened at her mate. She pulled him closer, allowing him to truly lead her in dance, instead of keeping her fixed position to watch the young Lord. "Being with you… That's the only thing that's made the last three years bearable." She smiled, allowing herself to let go of her afflictions, even if it was only for a night.


	20. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell them Unnie~:  
> Undertaker: "Eheheheh... No mater how much she dreams it, she doesn't own me!"  
> I own none of the Black Butler characters!!  
> Well I know I've been terrible about posting updates so here's two-for-one!  
> Prompt: Society  
> 

Diamond walked through the overcrowded market place, filling her basket with various items. Musings of her were faintly whispered throughout. The whisperings of the humans filled her with a rage.

_"She's the one staying with that strange old man"_

_"I wonder if she knows he's a necrophiliac"_

_"She's probably just as disgusting."_

_"What's wrong with her arm"_

London was a disgusting place filled with many different types of filth, the gossipers at the market place being one of them. She cleared her throat as if to steady herself and regain control. A necklace caught her eye at one of the booths.

"Excuse me, are those diamonds?" A smile graced her face as she ran her fingers over the precious stones.

"Yes ma'am, a beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady" The salesman gave his best pitch and placed the jewels in her hands. "Although it carries a hefty price, it is well worth it."

Diamond brushed her long locks over her shoulder and wrapped the necklace around her neck, admiring the feel of it against her skin.

_"She can't afford that"_

_"How tacky to window shop."_

The whispers started again. Diamond pulled a large velvet sack from her numerous bags. "The gold is no issue dear." She smiled as she began counting out the cost of the vibrant gems and placed the gold on the counter. Onlookers starring in shock. "I'll take it, and the earrings as well."

The salesman boxed up the jewelry and placed it in her bags. Diamond walked with a newfound glory, she truly did love things that shined. She made her way through the market place, stopping to pick up some china. She was getting sick of beakers. She picked out a lovely set of plates, bowls, silverware, all of which totaling what most would see as an outrageous price. She added a beautiful crystal decanter and wine glasses.

The salesperson was shocked when she packed all the bobbles into boxes and made her way out. Exiting gracefully and walking to her carriage. All paid for with well-earned blood money.

The driver helped the woman from the carriage and unloaded her bags and boxes as she made her way with them into the small funeral home, closing the door with her boot. She began opening the boxes and placing the items in their respective places. Cleaning, dusting, beautifying the humble home of theirs.

"I quite like my dust where it is" Undertaker laughed out, watching her from the doorway.

"Let me buy an estate. With land. And wait staff." She continued cleaning, her memories of the Jewel Estate she burnt down flooded through her mind.

"With the Queen's blood money?" He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Keep the shop, I want a mansion. I plan to purchase one after this next bounty." She unboxed the china and crystal, walking past him to the small kitchen and replacing the beakers in the cupboard.

"What's gotten you all riled up eh?" He tilted his head to the side, quizzically starring at the woman in the kitchen.

"People. What they say of us." She slammed the beakers down onto the counter. "I will make them respect us."

"You want an estate, get an estate. I ain't gonna tell ya no." He shrugged, walking over to the woman. "But I live a humble life." His arms wrapped around her as he placed kisses onto her porcelain skin. "No need for gold." He kissed her neck. "And I have the only Diamond I need." He giggled as his bad pun.

"Glad we settled that. I've already started construction on the estate." She smirked. She would always get her way.

The man groaned. Played, again, by his lover.

Diamond continued dusting, cleaning, removing the disarray from their home. "Someone's coming to see you." She smiled. "Sandalwood and Sugar…"

The door opened, ringing the bell and Ciel and Sebastian stepped through the threshold. "Undertaker" His small voice called out with authority.

"Ah my Lord, have you come to be fitted for a custom coffin?" He giggled, releasing his mate and walking to greet the men before him.

"No," Ciel sighed out, his fingertips resting on his forehead. "Diamond," He smirked, his unshielded eye falling to the vampire in the kitchen as his small hand held up a file folder with the queen's seal. "Orders from Her Majesty."

Diamond walked over and took the folder from the boy and began to flip through the papers. "I respectfully decline." She shook her head and handed the paper work back to the young boy. "Ask Ruby, or Sapphire." She turned on the soles of her boots to make her exit.

"I thought you would say that." He smirked, taking out a large bag, gold coins clinking together like a symphony as he dropped it onto the lid of one of the coffins. "Queen Victoria doubled your fee, and payment upfront. "

'Payment upfront', the words stopped her in her tracks as she turned back to the boy. "…Fine." She growled out reluctantly.

"Glad we could come to an agreement." The boy smirked. "Meet me at this address." He set a small note onto the coffin next to the gold and turned to leave, his butler following obediently.

"What was that about lovely?" Undertaker asked.

"A mission with the Guard Dog. A cult that needs to be disposed of." She sighed, tying her hair back and bending down to remove her boots, following suit with her dress. "I got to get ready, it's gonna be a long night…" She walked fully nude up the stairs to the master bedroom.

She slid on her tight black cat suit and pulled the laces tight to close it off before going back downstairs.

The undertaker blushed at her sudden change of apparel. "This is… interesting." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Not another word outta you!" She blushed, bending down to slide on her boots and knot the laces, pulling them taut. "Don't wait up." She made her way out swiftly, a blur in his unfocused eyes as the door shut with a creak.

 

She arrived at the address and began scoping out the property. Her footsteps silent as she ran across the large stone encasing the compound. '2 guards at each entrance.' She thought to herself, jumping to watch from a tall oak tree. 'should be easy enough.'

She jumped down, landing on all fours. She adjusted her high ponytail and tightened it, cracking her neck, then arms, finishing off with a stretch and crackling her knuckles. She shook her body out in preparation for what was to come.

"Are we ready?" The earl spoke from behind her. "Keep it quiet."

"Got it." She let out a huff, stretching one last time before she made her way back to the stone ledge. Her toes tapped as if in rhythm to a song only she knew as she left herself fall backwards from the ledge, landing onto her palms and flipping herself silently to her feet.

"She's showing off." The earl scoffed with a smirk, walking to the entrance and entering the compound for his 'dinner'

"I would say so, My Lord." The demon followed him through the entryway to the set table in the dining room.

Diamond ran briskly to the main entrance, jumping, her legs wrapping around one guards neck as she choked him until he lost consciousness. She jumped up, on the defensive blocking the second guard's brute attacks before getting the upper hand and putting the man into a headlock. She dragged both of the bodies out of sight and bound them before making her way into the building.

Guards were dropping like flies. Hired muscle with no skillset is absolutely useless. She was proof of that as she made her way silently through the compound to the center. She starred in awe at the caged children.

The earl made his way to the chamber, her eyes meeting his as she scooped him into her arms, tossing the small boy over her shoulder.

"Burn it Sebastian!" He ordered out. "Burn it to the ground That is an Or—" Diamond's hand clamped over his mouth tightly as she ran through the complex.

"Don't. That's an order you can't take back." Her grip tightened on his face, hard enough to bruise a human.

Ciel struggled with no avail against the vampire as they made their way out the door and over the stone fencing. She was running. She wouldn't stop until he was safely away.

Flames roared at the complex behind him. Sebastian had carried out his master's orders. Diamond was too late.

She tossed the boy as if he was weightless into the ground, falling to her knees in front of him. She investigated the boy, leaning forward and removing his eyepatch. Her eyes fell to his as she gazed at him, her hands digging into the ground. "You are different." She hissed through grit teeth. "You smell different."

He looked at the woman, his face unmoving.

She gripped his face and force his eyes to hers. She inhaled his scent deeply. "Why do you smell so damn sweet…" Her nails dug into his soft flesh as she bit her bottom lip, letting it slowly fall from her teeth. "Demon…"

Ciel smirked. "What an assumption." He jerked away from her, pushing her hand away.

Diamond tapped her fingers together, opening her long blades, using the tip to raise the Earl's chin, exposing his milky neck. "I could just devour you… that would answer all of my questions." She ran her tongue over the main artery in his neck.

He boy underneath her shuddered, leaning against the vampire.

"I just hope you taste as sweet as you smell"

Before she could cut the boy open, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from her animalistic desires. Diamond fell back, sitting on the ground as Sebastian helped Ciel to a standing position.

"My lord, I trust you're safe?"

"Of course. Take me home." He ordered, walking in tune with his butler.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the vampire, his eyes glowing a bright fuchsia with a smirk on his face.

"I'll find out eventually, guard dog. " Diamond stood, dusting off the dirt and retracting her blades. "The queen will hear about this… Demon…"

Diamond licked her lips and made her way back to her home. She shoved the door open and stepped through. "The boy is a demon." She announced to her love. "A pure demon… That's why he smells so irresistible." She clenched her fist around the band, pulling her long dreadlocks free.

The undertaker laughed at the disheveled vampire. "Contain yourself!" He walked over to her, his hands running through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

"I want to drain him dry." She smirked. "I want to devour him"

Adrian tightened his grip on her hair, pulling it to make her face him. "Contain yourself." He repeated to grit teeth.

She snapped from her animalistic desires, "I can't contain myself… He smells so sweet…"

He clasped a hand over her mouth, jealousy running through his body. "You will not harm the boy." He said sternly, releasing her slowly.

Diamond dropped to her knees, her arms wrapping around Undertaker's long legs. "Help me…" Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm starved."

 


	21. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Memories

Diamond poured herself a glass of wine, a thin black robe loosely covering her nude form. She sipped the deep red alcohol from the beautiful crystal glass and took herself a seat, her fingers flipping through the pages of a book lazily.

"Sebastian, what do you want?" Her eyes didn't leave her book as she sipped her wine.

"The young master sent me…" He bowed, "to request your presence for this evening." His head slowly rose to her, a smirk apparent on his face.

"I respectfully decline." She took another sip of the tarte booze, licking her lips. "I have no interest in children."

"I was afraid you would say that." Sebastian sighed, walking over to the table, his hand resting on hers softly.

"Like I said, I respectfully decline the Guard Dogs invitation." She slid her hand out from under his, turning her attention back to her book.

"Please get dressed Madame, you will be dining with the Earl this evening, and I would hate for you to be… Underdressed." Sebastian closed her book, leaning over her and removing her wine glass from her hand.

Diamond felt anger build in her gut. "I'm not going to repeat myself mutt." She glared at him, eyeing his every move.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Oh dear, I suppose negotiations have broken down." He softly closed the watch and placed it back in his pocket. "I'm afraid I was ordered to collect you for the Earl. Please dress yourself accordingly while you still have time."

"Collect me? I'm not going. I decline his invitation. I have no intention of dining with him." She grit her teeth, taking a defensive position.

"Madame, I will not ask again." Before Diamond could respond, she was raised to his chest, his long fingers gripped her arms as she was pulled into him, picked up and out the door before she could even protest. "I truly wish you would've dressed yourself. This is highly inappropriate."

Diamond fought him to the best of her ability. As they arrived, Sebastian was highly disheveled. Mussed hair, ripped jacket, missing buttons, blood running over the fresh cuts in his attire. He softly set her down in a large banquet room, a table for two already set and took to tend to his appearance.

"I'm going to kill you" Diamond cracked her neck and shook out her arms, softly bouncing back and forth. "Come back here and fight me like a man, you—"

Diamond's yelling was interrupted by the young Earl clearing his throat from the well set table. "Glad to see you accepted my dinner invitation." Ciel smiled at her, directing her to the seat across from him.

She quickly closed the robe, to the best of her ability and sat down, retracting her blades. "You didn't leave me much of a choice, Earl Phantomhive." She smoothed a napkin over her lap and raised her wine glass to her lips, sipping from it slowly.

"Ciel..."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to call me Ciel." The earl smiled at her.

"Ciel… Why am I here?" Diamond asked before taking another sip from her glass and placing it back on the table.

"I hate dining alone." Ciel took a sip of water and called for their entre.

"I hate being stolen from my home against my will." She ignored the plate of food set in front of her. "I don't eat." She pushed the plate away from her. "Why am I really here, Ciel?" His name fell from her lips like venom.

"Are you not going to make good on your threat?" Ciel's fists clenched around a table knife, running the blade over his collarbone, creating a slice across his small chest. "Devour me."

Diamond swallowed hard, her fingers gripping her thighs as she tried to control herself. "No. I'm not…" She licked her lips instinctively, leaving them parted softly.

"Devour me, Trisé" He ordered again, pulling the collar of his shirt down, exposing more of his flawless skin, blood running down his small form.

His scent filled the room. Attacking her willpower. Forcing its way into her nostrils. "I'm not your dog, you can't order me."

He climbed onto the table, pushing the plates and cutlery aside, stopping directly in front of her. His hand ran over the cut on his chest before he placed his fingers onto her lips. His face felt hot, blush rising and covering him in the softest shade of pink.

"Why are you doing this to me…" Her eyes fell to the child's face as she licked the blood from his hands, cautiously.

"Because I want to remember…" His visible eye softly closed as he felt the woman lapping the blood from his skin.

The boy looked delicious, his skin coated in a mist of sweat, blood running down his body, his deep blue hair clinging to his face, a need in his uncovered eye.

Diamond felt a sharp pain in her chest, bringing her out of her daze. Ciel's memories flooded her mind, pain overcame her as she fell to the floor. She seen it all. His happiness with his parents, the fire, the attack of the angels, and Sebastian, fighting to devour his soul, the pain in his eyes when Ciel's soul was stripped from him, stolen from him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she lay on the cold tile, "Ciel…" She whispered before losing consciousness.

Gloved hands wrapped around her back, lifting her from the tiled floor and carrying her to a soft bed. "She's running a fever," Sebastian placed a cool rag on the vampire's forehead.

Ciel gripped at the cut on his chest, guilt flooding his body. "Bring her back…"

"We can simply wait, My Lord." Sebastian exited the room, leaving the child by her bedside.

_Diamond was lost. Lost in a labyrinth of memories. Unlocking more and more torturous thoughts as she began her attempt to escape. Crippled by imagery of burning bodies, overcome with emotional torture, desire for revenge._

_Each day surpassed the one before. The sights she's seen, the monsters she's fought, each more difficult to bear than the last. Feathers fell from the sky, a salt and pepper mixture of black and white floating timidly from a violet sky. The battle of good and evil. Internal turmoil taking her over. Tears welled in her eyes, falling to the cold, cold dirt._

_All of it, every memory hidden in his blood, force their way in. She took over his pain, his regret, his grief, love, fear, anger. Emotions overwhelmed her, she felt… Human._

_Through the labyrinth she walked, thorns pricking her porcelain skin. She fought the monsters valiantly. She needed to find her way back._

Ciel replaced the rag on her forehead, feeling the heat from her body radiate. He had no idea what happened, he just knew what he wanted. He wanted to be whole again, but at what cost?

_More and more came for her. Cinematic records wrapped tightly around her figure. For the second time in her life, she felt the overwhelming need to breathe._

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out, watching the woman's chest rise and fall rapidly. "Sebastian, she's hyperventilating."

"Odd… Vampires don't have a need to breathe, My Lord."

_She tore and tore at the film strips encasing her body, slowly freeing herself as she ran and ran._

_"Ciel... Come back to me Ciel…"_

_The voice was familiar, a faint memory. She kept running._

_"Do you wish to make a contract"_

_Another memory hit her like a bullet to the back, knocking her body back to the dirt._

Diamond's hands gripped the young boy's arm, tightly, "Ciel…." She spoke faintly, "Ciel… Help… Me…" Her grip loosened as she lost consciousness once again.

_"Snuff out the unnecessary, Snuff out the unclean"_

_"Ciel~"_

_"And then he arrived, with a jet black butler."_

_"Smile… "_

"How long has she been like this?" Undertaker ran his fingers over her cheek, worry apparent on his face.

"Four days." Sebastian responded, emotionless.

"What did you do to her" He turned to face the demon, anger dripping from his very being.

"I did this… I forced her to drink from me… I forced her to reclaim my memories…" Ciel spoke, his eyes on the floor, head low in shame.

_"Humans are so weak, fragile"_

_She ran and ran until she reached the gates. Stone and metal, the only barrier of her escape from this harshness. She pulled and pulled, her strength failing her._

_"Open! Now! Now! Now! Open!" She called out, repeating herself over and over, her voice growing louder as she pulled and pulled on the gates._

Ciel felt his eye repeatedly pulse under the patch. Sebastian had felt a similar pull. An order? Without words?

_The gates slowly opened, a crow leading her way back. She saw herself, surrounded, in a plush bed. Did she die? No, surely not. She is immortal after all. She felt weightless as she fell back into her own body._

Diamonds eyes slowly opened for the first time in seven days, she turned to face the boy. "Ciel…" She reached her hand out, pulling him by the back of his neck. "Take it back from me… All of it…" She spoke weakly as her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him mere centimeters from her face. "Take it back… Ciel… Please…" She forced her lips to his, passionately, with a roughness as she forced her tongue into his mouth, dominating the demon even in her weakened state.

Ciel's eyes widened and a heated blush rose to his face as the kiss broke, a small string of saliva separating as she lost consciousness once again.

Undertaker and Sebastian stared in disbelief as the boy cringed visibly, his memories flooding back to him as he gripped his chest, eyes closed tightly.

"Adrian…" She whispered out, eyes closed.

"Yes, I'm here," He leaned over the bed to her, petting her hair, leaning his head in the crook of her neck.

"Humanity is terrifying…" She took a deep breath. "Emotions… are terrifying…" She took another breath. "I… Feel…" She chuckled, breathlessly, before drifting off once again.

He pulled his mate into his chest, standing, his eyes falling to the demons. "Not a word. Not a single word. You owe her your life… Lord Phantomhive." He moved to make his exit, taking his love home, where she belonged.

 


	22. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I know it's been a while since I've updated this. I have a lot written, just haven't really had the chance to post it because I forgot my password! Gah! Feed me reviews and maybe I won't be so forgetful?   
> I still don't own any of the Black Butler characters used in this story, just my lovely jewels.   
> Prompt: Show Off

Diamond was forced back, sliding on the thick soles of her boots, skidding to a stop. She smirked, determination filling her being as she ran back at her attacker, diving over him and flipping from hands to feet, swing a wild punch towards his being, attempting to catch him off guard.

Undertaker giggled, stepping slowly to the side to avoid her fist. "Too slow." His hands held her prize, hiding it in his sleeves.

Diamond growled, stretching herself out quickly. "I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" She ran at him again, kicking, punching, angry.

He was on the defensive, dodging all of her attacks and blocking the last kick with crossed forearms. "Doubtful! Hahahaha!" He laughed, watching her gear up for another attack as she ran at him once again. The heavy soles of her boots digging into the ground with force as she took off, as fast as she could, from a standstill.

He stood motionless, ready to dodge her next attack, giggling to himself.

She darted at him, a blur in his unfocused double irises, swinging a right hook, watching intently as he dodged it to the left.

_Perfect_

She threw a wild left jab, missing intentionally, her knuckles opening to meet palm to palm with her right hand.

A resounding unexpected smack caught him off guard as she clapped her hands next to his ear. His eyes widened, the sharp sound working to her plan perfectly as he caught himself unbalanced from the combination of dodging her fists and the reverberating ringing in his ears from the smack of her hands. Disoriented, he lost his footing, struggling to find it.

The mere seconds of disruption was all she needed. She smirked and swung her left foot, stopping a centimeter from his skull as he caught his balance, shocked, starring at the sole of her boot. "Checkmate" She giggled, fists raised and boot to head.

Adrian's mouth hung open slightly as his eyes ran to the woman's face, the woman's sweet smile, her dangerous fighting position not relaxing. He pushed her boot further away from him with a laugh, "You'll have to teach me that one!"

"Never!" She giggled, "Now gimme!"

He reached into his robes and pulled her rings from his pockets. "You can't always rely on these, ya know?" He tossed them to her lightly.

She caught them, relaxing her fists to place the delicate silver bands in their rightful places. "I don't rely on them." She smiled, running her fingers through her dreadlocks, dripping in sweat. "I just prefer to make it easy."

His fingers wrapped around her ankle, a smirk growing on his face, as he pushed her leg back, forcing her to her back. "Don't let your guard down" He laughed, watching her hit the dirt with a thud.

She pushed herself up into a backbend before flipping her legs over her head, coming to her feet gracefully. She flashed him a quick smile. "I got a few other tricks up my sleeve."

"Now I can see why the Earl said you were a showoff!" He laughed, not even trying to contain his amusement.

"We have a voyeur. I can smell him." She smiled, tapping her toes into the ground, twice for each foot. She tilted her head to the left, then right, preparing herself.

"Hmm? How long?" Adrian gave his bones a stretch as well, removing the first layer of his thick robes.

"Long enough to see you lose." She smirked and was gone, a blur, fast.

The only sound giving away her location was the distinct opening of her blades. She came at him from behind, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I did not, and will not, lose love." He giggled, ducking out of her grip before she could constrict around him. His hands moved quickly, blocking her repeatedly strikes with ease, still not breaking a sweat.

Diamond fast, that much he could admit, but he's seen so much of her fighting that he was easily able to predict her strike patterns. She knew that, but she definitely had a point to prove. It was time to end it. A surefire move she loved.

She darted back at him, sliding on the ground, dust covering a smoke screen around them. She slid past his leg, sweeping it out from under him. In seconds, he was on the ground, his neck in the crook of Diamond's knee, her arm gripping her ankle as she constricted, asphyxiating him. A snake that had finally caught her prey.

"Checkmate… Again." She giggled as he tapped three times on her leg.

"I give, I give," He chuckled as she slowly released him.

As slow soft clap resounded as Sebastian stepped through the dust filled air, the Earl securely by his side. His gloved hand reached out to pull Undertaker to his feet. "Surprising…" He smirked.

Diamond leaned back on her palms, panting, a thin mist of sweat covering her porcelain skin. "Don't underestimate me, mutt."

"No, not at all Madame." He bowed, leaning up slowly, eyes focused on the rise and fall of her chest.

She rose to her feet, softly, steps barely making a sound as her stride was reaching the demon. "I bet I could give you a run for your money, eh Seb?" She smirked, drawing a finger over his jaw as she walked past him, entering the large estate.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, My Lord" Undertaker bowed comically, laughing at his own actions.

"The remains from the victim last night, I need information." The boy's voice called out. The authority in his tone confirming previous notions. He was back. He was himself.

Undertaker pulled his large grey robe from the ground, wrapping himself in it over his white and buttoning it closed. "Right away, my lord." He stepped through the large door, walking through their new home to the small showroom. Coffins covered most of the floor space, along with an examination table and various tools. He picked up a small glass vial filled with ashes and presented it to the teen.

"That's all?" The Earl was shocked, observing the dust.

"'Fraid so, she was burnt to a crisp!" Undertaker laughed, stifling it slightly with a sleeved hand.

He turned to face the woman standing in the doorway, vial in hand.

"Don't look at me boy, I can't help ya with this one." She smirked.

Ciel turned back to undertaker, handing the vial to him. "Thank you." He turned to exit, his demon following on his heels.

"Oh, one more thing Earl," Undertaker held a finger up for attention. "Magnesium flash powder was mixed in with the ashes they so kindly brought me" Giggles escaped him as he watched the boy nod, and turn once more to leave. The door closed with a click alerting the couple to their newfound privacy.

Diamond walked to the large beautiful kitchen and poured herself a glass of brandy, sipping the harsh liquid slowly.

"Tell me love, when are you gonna stop breathing?"

"Excuse me?" She gripped the glass tighter, turning towards her lover.

"Your chest." He pointed, eyes fixed on her lungs inflating and deflating. "You're breathing, love"

Diamond didn't even realize she was inhaling, exhaling and pushing the thought from her mind. Her chest stilling. "It's a habit now, I guess" She shrugged it off. She spent a week straight breathing, now even though it was no longer needed, it was a hard habit to stop.

Undertaker embrace her, pressing his ear to her chest, listening.

"I still don't have a pulse." She said flatly. She was born a monster; she's never had a pulse.

Two fingers reached to her neck, prodding her.

"No matter how many times you check; I'm not going to have a pulse." Annoying. She sipped her alcohol again, polishing of the glass and setting it on the table.

"Just checking~" He giggled, releasing her.

"Prod me again, and I'll drain you dry." She winked, pushing him off of her form.

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" He smirked, chuckles escaping his lips.

Diamond slowly stretched her legs apart, her feet sliding on the tile flooring. "Cause I'm a showoff" She winked again as she landed her splits, leaning her torso forward, arching her back, red hair cascading over her shoulders.

A blush rose to Undertaker's face, grinning, he leaned and gripped her hair, pushing it from her face.

_Brrriiiiinnnngggg Brrriiiiiiinnnnggg Briiiiinnnggg_

He was pulled from his lust by the phone, stepping to the drawing room to answer. He seated himself at a large desk, scribing notes from his phone call.

Trisé stepped behind his chair, her hands toying and running through his long hair. She began placing soft kisses on his neck, her intentions were clear.

He acted unaffected by her actions, continuing his business by phone.

"I don't see that being a problem, when do you—" Trisé cut his sentence short, moving under the large desk and removing his pants, kissing at biting at his inner thigh.

"Ahem, when do you need me?" This was a challenge he was not going lose. He cleared his throat, focusing intently on his business at hand.

Trisé ran her tongue up the length of his hardening before taking it into her mouth.

His pen stopped, dropping to the table as his hand moved to grip her hair as her head bobbed.

"And how many?" He returned to his phone call, containing his moans.

Trisé took his challenge and bobbed her head faster, working him. Her teeth grazing gently against the sensitive skin and she sucked harder, her cheeks hallowing out. Nails digging the soft flesh of his thighs.

Adrian let out a ragged breath, faltering in his voice. He bucked his hips into her, he felt a tightening in his stomach, his orgasm building up. He slammed the phone onto the receiver, letting out a groan. His grip on her hair tightened, forcing her to deep throat him as he came.

She ran her tongue over him, swallowing. Looking up at her lover, she ran her thumb over the edge of her lip, smirking.

Adrian sighed, satisfied as he shook his head, his face tinted pink.


	23. The Cardinal and the Ravan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Black Butler characters.   
> Time for something a little different. Enjoy!  
> Prompt: Cardinal

Amethyst sat to her thoughts, alone, tired. She needed something, what exactly, she was still unsure of. Fingers trailed through her long black hair, toying with it as she sunk deeper into her own subconscious. Diamond was gone, Sapphire and Ruby were on some sort of trip, to what extent she had no idea, or care to know at this point. What did she need?

She turned her attention to her Sai, sharpening it on a stone, rapping it against the soft grit of the stone, the grinding singing to her softly as she closed her eyes. This was menacing. Boredom was murderous, and not in the fun way.

She ceased her repetitive motions, standing and moving her nudity to the wardrobe, the long silk of her hair the only shelter her flesh had. She lazily drolled through the clothing, stopping at a beautiful red dress with brown filigree. She smiled at the thought, she now knew what she needed. Company. Company and alcohol. And she knew just where to go.

She walked the streets of London, her heels clicking softly on the stone under her feet as she made her way to a poorly lit pub. She sat herself at the bar and ordered a drink. She delicately raised her finger to the barkeep, indicating she needed another.

Cue drunk number one. She thought, rolling her eyes as he walked over.

His hands immediately made their way to her thigh, resting there as if it was his rightful place. "Lemmee buy your next one, eh kitten?" His confidence in touching the monstrous jewel was alarming. If he only knew. "What's your name pretty -hic- lady?"

She let out an unamused sigh, sliding his hand off her skin. "Unimportant. The important thing, is you're close enough I can smell you… And you stink."

He raised his hand to strike the woman before him, although he wouldn't have been breathing much longer if he had made contact. His open palm was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist and a soft voice.

"That's no way to treat a lady." The mysterious man was a vision clad in red, long red hair pushed down his back. The beauty of his green eyes hidden behind thin red glasses. He smirked at the man, pushing him further away. "You do smell." He chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"I'll have you know I can handle myself thank you." She scoffed at his bright appearance, ordering herself another drink.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." The crimson savior ordered a glass of wine, red of course.

She tilted her head to the side softly, pressing a finger to her temple and resting on her elbow. "You are beautiful…" Her voice was soft, trailing off and running from her lips. "Absolutely enchanting."

He was caught off guard, beautiful? No one had ever called him beautiful, or even looked with half the interest this woman had for him.

As if she was taking cues from a director, she pulled the man from his thoughts, literally and figuratively, dragging his thin form across the crowded bar. "Dance with me!" She smiled. Amethyst adored dancing, but never had a partner.

"What do you call yourself, raven?" He referenced her dark hair, embracing her with a smile and parading her around the dance floor.

"I'll tell ya, if you can catch me" She smiled, pushing him back. Amethyst was a fan of the chase, in more ways than one. "Cardinal." She laughed, exiting the bar.

The man pushed his glasses up, his mouth curving into a smile as he followed, searching. Cardinal… He thought, it has a ring to it.

The short chase ended, the out of breath man pouncing on the laughing female, coming to an end by a flowing stream.

"Amethyst" She giggled out, falling back to the grass behind her.

"Grell, Grell Sutcliffe" He panted out, rolling over onto his back. "Is this what you do for fun, Amethyst?" He raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"Actually I kill people" She giggled, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Eh?" He tilted his glasses down his nose, peering at her over them.

"Not for free, of course." She giggled again. Amethyst was a sadist in all definitions of the word, a smirk replaced her sweet smile as spoke. "It's something I've done ever since I was young. A talent I suppose. Might as well get paid for it right?" Her hands moved to trail through the red length of his hair. "I want to… kiss you, Grell."

The way his name rolled from her tongue entranced him, her honesty excited him, her sadistic side showing through this feeble attempt to distract him. A soft blush was apparent on his porcelain skin, "Why…" He questioned, obviously apprehensive of the sudden attention from the strange woman.

"You're beautiful. I want beautiful things. Diamonds. Gold. Lace. Silk… And you." She leaned in closer, her hand trailing through the softness of his red strands, pushing them away from his eyes and gazing at the brilliant green irises.

The blush on his face grew more vibrant. "A murderous vixen wants to own me," He paused, chuckling under his breath.

"You're gentle. Frail. Soft." She lifted his glasses from the tip of his nose, folding them and dropping them to the ground. "I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you. Whatever you want. Name it and its yours. I'll give you the life you've dreamed of."

Music to his ears. Enchanting. Tempting. What has brought him to this point? Demoted, repeatedly. Scorned for not pursuing the cinematic records of an immortal. Loss of pay. Insulting superiors. Sexual frustration on behalf of that damn butler. This life she speaks of, its ringing through his ears. His mind flashing images to him of how sweet life can be.

Her fingers trailed over his jaw, the other hand resting on the back of his neck and she pushed closer. "I don't need an answer now, my Cardinal. Just one kiss."

His unfocused eyes were glazed over, half lidded as she leaned closer and closer. Painfully slow. Intimidating. A tigress coming in on her prey.

Her soft lips gently pressed onto his, her hand toying with his hair and running nails across his scalp. She was gentle, but not too gentle. It was like she already knew which boundaries to push. Grell found himself falling under her spell. He leaned into her, his tongue lapping against her lip, begging for access.

She pulled back, bringing her hand to cover her mouth, "Someone's Eager… Patience is a virtue beautiful." She winked at the blushing man.

He sat up, his head resting in his hands in an attempt to hide his blush. "I just haven't been kissed… in a long time… or by a woman at all for that matter." He chuckled in embarrassment. "I've never really been too into ladies."

"I must have you my delicate songbird~" She giggled, diving on the man, embracing him. His beauty grew, untainted by the touch of a woman. She captured his lips once again, her hand moving to untie the ribbon around his neck and open the buttons of his vest before moving to open his shirt.

Grell found himself aroused by the woman before him, deepening the kiss, tangling his hands in her hair. Thoughts flooding his mind, confusion, nervousness. He cast everything aside feeling her delicate touch on his chest. She was so soft, so gentle, not nearly as hungry or abrasive as the men in his past.

She trailed kisses down his neck and chest, softly, carefully, as if not to break the delicate flower before her.

She paused to absorb the site before her. Grell lay in the soft grass, his back arched, eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly. She couldn't help but imagine what he would look like stained in crimson, blood seeping in contrast to his flawless skin. Her beautiful songbird, red and open before her. That thought would have to wait, she was going to savor him. Enjoy it, then break him down slowly.

Grell's breathing was heavy under the woman. He gripped and tugged her long hair as she opened the button of his pants, freeing them from his body.

Her hands trailed his substantial length, soft touches eliciting whimpers and noises from her lover. "I just love the noises you make…" She whispered. Amethyst began running her tongue over his shaft before taking the length into her mouth, hallowing out her cheeks as she pleasured him.

He moaned in husky whispers, his grip on her hair guiding her. His back arched, his muscles tightening under her pleasure. "Wait… I'm close…" He breathed out raggedly.

Her mouth pulled away from him, her tongue licking her lips. She slowly climbed over his body, straddling him, leaning in to whisper. "But there's so much more I want you to feel, beautiful…" Her voice trailed off in his ear and she nibbled softly on the lobe. One of her hands raked furrows over his chest, the other hiked her dress up and removed her panties.

He pulled her into a dominating kiss, forcing his tongue in and tasting her mouth. He was lost in pleasure. This woman was making him feel things he's only dreamed of. His nails dug into her back, encouraging her as she began to ride him.

Her wet heat felt so good. He was lost in a sea of pleasure, moaning out, matching her speed as he bucked his hips into her. It didn't take long to push him over the edge.

She panted out moans of pleasure, speeding up as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. Grell pulled her into one final kiss as he came, she rode out his orgasm before he fell back to the soft grass, out of breath.

He slid out of her as she moved, laying on top of him. She twisted her hand through his hair, her other resting over his racing heartbeat.

His arms wrapped around Amethyst, pulling her close to him. His exhaustion was apparent on his face through the reddening of his cheeks as he drifted off. Unsure of what he was feeling, other than that he felt… satisfied. For the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed, at ease as his dreams came to him.

Amethyst pulled his long red jacket over them, blanketing the duo as she watched him sleep. He was spectacular. Stunning. Beautiful. She had to have him.


	24. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Princess

Grell awoke in a large bed, pillows surrounding him wrapped in the plush comfort of the unfamiliar room. He got up and studied the walls, his eyes falling to his reflection. He was nude, except for his red boxers. His hair was braided and secured with the ribbon he usually wore around his neck. He blushed at his appearance before further examining his whereabouts.

He turned to the large chest of drawers, his clothing washed, pressed and folded resting on top. He picked up his glasses, resting them on his nose as he examined the beautifully scribed note next to them.

_My Princess,_

_I've taken great care in preparing your attire. If you've thought at all of my offer,_  
know that this will come to be expected of me.  
I have business to tend to this afternoon.  
Food is prepared in the kitchen downstairs  
and I have left you a gift. Enjoy a nice bath  
and I will be home this evening to care for you.  
My beautiful Cardinal, I just truly hope everything  
is to your liking. A woman knows how a woman  
wants to be treated. Let me make your dreams come true.  
With love,  
A.

His fingers grazed over the delicate braid of his hair. No one has ever shown him this attention before. He blushed, reading the note over and over again. Princess. He smiled. She has seen through him. She knows who he actually is. Amethyst was right, a woman knows how a woman wants to be treated.

He untied the ribbon, finger combing his long hair as it fell along with his nervousness and apprehension _. A lady could get used to this_ , He thought as he followed a trail of red petals to a still hot bath. He sunk into the warmth of the water, the essential oils calming and soothing him, making his skin tingle and he relaxed.

Grell got dressed after his bath finding his way to the kitchen. An array of fresh fruits and cakes greeted him. Next to the food, he found a velvet box addressed to Cardinal. Inside, he found a dazzling pair of emerald earrings, a shade that would perfectly compliment his eyes. His heart warmed as he removed them from the box and wore them. This was bliss. True bliss.

Amethyst began scribing her notes from the current mission into the file folder, the man tied to the table screaming. "Oy, just tell me. Where are the children" She sighed, closing the tan folder and picking up her Sai.

"I… I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The man called out to her, stuttering.

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner this will be over." She carved her blade into his chest, "Just open your mouth and let the words fall out." She continued her shallow movements.

"Dead! The kids are dead!" He howled out.

"Wrong answer." Sick of the games, she rested her blade next to him. Her hand scooped granules of salt, bringing it to hover over his chest. "Last chance."

Pebbles began to fall, dissolving and mixing with his open wounds as he screamed at the stinging pain. Fear was the only thing on his face as his eyes welled with tears. "If I tell you they'll kill me…"

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you slowly. If you do, I'll end ya quick. Those are your options." She smirked as she shoved her hand over his chest, polishing the pellets into his wounds, scrubbing them.

"Brisbane!" He screamed. "Molly Griswold in Brisbane Australia!"

Amethyst smiled, writing the information in the paperwork. "Thank you very much! Ethan Rogers, You've been charged with extortion, blackmail, and kidnapping. You've been sentenced to death and on behalf of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, I'll take great pleasure in carrying out your penalty." She impaled her weapon through his heart, ending his life in seconds.

She began the tedious task of clean up, phoning the undertaker to collect the body. She stepped outside and locked the small shack of a house. Night had fallen and all she could think of was going home to her princess.

She opened the large door, and entered the estate. She closed it with a click and locked it behind her. Lock, unlock, lock again. She had a pattern. Amethyst slipped her shoes off onto the mat and made her way through the home.

She ascended the stairs and came to the bedroom, opening the door slowly to see her princess laying on the bed. She couldn't help but smile. "My princess," She curtsied, slightly raising the blood soaked dress.

Grell sat up in the bed, taking in her form. He smirked. "You look ravishing."

She blushed at the compliment and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Excuse my absence, princess. I had business to attend to." She untied the back of her dress, pulling it over her head leaving her bare body exposed. "Let me get cleaned up and then I want to talk." She made her way to the washroom, drawing a bath and staining the tub red.

She scrubbed the blood from her hair and body watching the water turn before she drained it. Amethyst tied her hair up once again before stepping out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel, drying herself off.

She climbed into the bed next to Grell, sinking into the softness. "I'm sure you have questions, feel free to ask." She gave her body a stretch.

"What kind of business did you have today?" Grell began massaging her shoulders, relinquishing the tension in her muscles. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had been neglected.

"Don't play dumb, I told you I kill people" She scoffed, her eyes softly closing as she relaxed.

"Why am I here?" He moved to massage her stiff neck.

"Asked and answered." She responded.

"How did I get here?" His hands gently kneaded her neck moving down to her back.

"I brought you here."

"Who are you Amethyst?"

"Marianne Broussard. Codename Amethyst. I work for Queen Victoria. I carry out the penalties she hands down and gather intelligence. I am paid handsomely for it." She sighed. "You are here because you are beautiful. You are special. I want you." She yawned. "I want to take care of you, if you'll let me."

"Killing takes a lot out of you eh? We'll have to work on that" He giggled, laying her down in the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slowly realizing her delicate songbird might not be as fragile as she thought.

"Get some rest now." He kissed her forehead, then her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	25. It's Bitter, Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death  
> I didn't want to kill anyone off. I couldn't do it! *Wails*

Snow began to fall throughout the city as Diamond curled next to the lit fireplace, nose deep in a book. Her eyes fluttered and grew heavy as she began to drift off. Relaxed, dreaming, silent. The only sound throughout the home was the crackling of timber under the pressure of the flames. Images of love and sun danced through her head. Filling her with a fantasy of life as a human. She could feel the rays on her face, the heavy burden of her race lifted from her shoulders as she swam through the water. In her dreams, she was truly at peace.

Cloud began to roll in, blanketing the blue summer sky. All of a sudden, this was no longer a dream. Blood rained down from the black clouds and the ocean had disappeared. Diamond had found herself in a dark desert under a bleeding sky. She searched and searched for anything remotely human. Tears streaming down her face when she felt her skin tremble, sticky with the blood.

Bodies lay around her feet, Sapphire, her first love. Dead. Adrian, her true love. Dead. Amethyst, Ruby. Dead. Everyone that held a place in her cold heart, gone. Her eyes fell to her hands. Bruised and covered in the blood of her loved ones. She was death. Her very existence put people in danger.

A sharp searing pain in her side forced Diamond away from her nightmare, her eyes opening briskly. Her hand gripped the source of the pain as she winced. She slowly opened her fingers to examine, noticing there was no wound to be found. She stood shakily and ran through the estate, searching for her lover. No one in sight, she exited, entering the snow dusted property.

The cold tickled against her skin, coupled with the pain from a nonexistent wound she ran. Her mind somehow guiding her to the fencing on the perimeter. Blood began to stain the white virgin snow as she followed the trail, her feet sinking in the snow.

"Adrian" She called out, running to the end of the trail. Her lover painted crimson lay still on the ground. She embraced him, falling to her knees and cradling his head in her lap. "Adrian say something" She whispered, tears streaming down her face as she examined the large wound on his side.

His ribs were definitely broken. Something was keeping his lungs from properly inflating. He seeped red from the gaping wound running from his side to his navel, separating his torso. "We couldn't… come to an... agreement…" He struggled to speak, coughing, blood contrasting against the pale of his face.

"Agreement?" She sniffled, trying to clean the blood from his skin, her hand pressed tightly over the wound.

"Just always remember…" He smiled his signature smile, reserved only for when something gave him a first rate laugh. "Remember… I loved you..." His eyes fell, glazed over and glassy.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, emotions and memories taking her over. She had a choice to make, and no time to think. Tears fell from her crimson eyes and she opened her blades. She ran the sharp edge over her palm, slicing through the flesh with ease. Blood so dark it was almost black dripped from the wound.

"This is going to be bitter but I need you to swallow it…" She gently opened his mouth, tipping her palm to drip the blood in. "I need you to trust me" She cried, grief filling her entire being.

Saying the blood was bitter was an understatement, it was the worst thing he has ever tasted, but he swallowed hard. Barely coherent to understand what was going on. A heat tore through his body, as if his organs were on fire causing him to finally lose consciousness.

Diamond pulled him into her and struggled to carry him back inside.

She layed him in bed and lit a fire before bringing in rags and a basin of warm water. She diligently began cleaning his words, soaking away the blood from his skin.

Adrian groaned when he woke, his muscles burned and ached as he tried to sit up.

"Don't struggle too much, you'll rip your stiches" Diamond called out to him from the washroom, refilling the basin.

Adrian looked at the poorly stitched wound on his side. "I'm surprised I made it. I thought for sure I was a gonner" He chuckled, letting his body fall back into the pillows.

"We need to talk about that…" Her voice trailed off as she walked bedside, cleaning his fresh stitches. "How much do you remember?"

"I'm a deserter. A traitor in their eyes. I was attacked." His face felt hot at the memory. "How did I survive?" His hand gripped hers, pulling it to his chest and resting there. His heart pulsed under her fingers.

"I gave you my blood…" Her voice was small, an ashamed whisper.

"Explain, love" His fingers drew over her hand.

"You're mine." She held her hand up, placing his palm to palm. "You're bound to me. Forever." A burning sensation pulsed through their touching skin. "It means I own you."

_'So I'm a vampire?'_ He thought to himself, the shock of the situation setting in.

"No, that's an urban legend. You're still human… Well, as human as you were before. But now you're claimed. I healed you. You accepted the contract by ingesting my blood." Trisé answered his thoughts.

He leaned up, ignoring the warning aches from his body and gazed at her. _'How did she know that…'_ He asked himself.

"Because you're practically screaming it at me." She answered again, rolling her eyes.

"Are you in my head?" This question actually escaped his lips.

Trisé only nodded, leaning down and placing a kiss on his chest.

Adrian felt heat from her lips, a burn he couldn't exactly explain. A dark crimson etched into his skin under her kiss. A symbol of two ovals overlapping seared his flesh as his fingered ran over it, investigating the new mark.

"Your pain is mine. Your thoughts are mine. I can sense when you're in danger. This symbol is the symbol of our bond." Trisé pulled the collar of her dress down, exposing the same symbol.

Adrian pushed his questions aside, focusing more on the woman in front of him. He gripped her face with both hands, pulling her into a kiss. Every touch of their skin felt like electricity running through him.

Trisé broke the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, "You should rest now, we'll talk more in the morning", She whispered. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, leaving Adrian to his sleep.


	26. Princessa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you snooze, you lose.

Sapphire and Ruby arrived back at the manor, carrying in the numerous shopping bags and boxes. Once the carriage was unloaded, Sapphire let out a heavy sigh and slumped into the floor, leaning against the wall.

Ruby shook her head and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have taken so long. We still have training to do."

Sapphire groaned. "But! But I'm already so tired!"

"How shopping could be that tiresome confuses me." Ruby walked away, heading to her room.

"I'm going ta bed!" Sapphire slid herself up the walk and slummed through the hallways. "If ya wake me up I'll kill ya!" She giggled, closing the door.

Ruby dressed herself for training, discarding the long dress she wore for their trip and changing herself into her training gear. A tight fit of soft fabrics for high range of motion.

Amethyst was already outside, working on her speed. She needed this training more than anyone. Her specialty was gathering information, in any way she sees fit. Combat was not her forte. She alternated between runs and sprints, doing her best to build her stamina.

Ruby smirked when she seen her, pulling her blade and running towards her. She struck repeatedly at Amethyst.

With no means to block, and no weapon in hand, Amethyst was kept on the defensive. She dodged the large blade to the best of her ability, panting, huffing. Amethyst lost her footing, falling backward into the dirt.

Ruby held her blade pointing into her neck, straining the skin beneath it. "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente."

Amethyst seethed under her blade. "What on earth are you even saying?!" Her chest heaved, angry, filthy, and now she was being taunted.

"The shrimp that falls asleep is swept away by the current" She dug her blade into the ground, reaching a hand to help Amethyst.

She pushed Ruby's hand away, pushing herself up to stand and dusting herself off. "I have no idea what you are saying." She shook out her muscles, stretching.

"If you snooze, you lose" Grell called out from the doorway, watching the scene play out in front of him. "She's taunting you"

"Quién es ese chico?" Ruby whispered to Amethyst, leaning close to her.

"He is… Um.. " Amethyst paused, racking her brain for the words to use "él es mi bella princesa" She held up her finger and smiled, proud for saying the phrase properly.

"Princesa?" Ruby questioned, her eyes fixed on the man before her. "Lo que ocurrió con el último hombre?"

"Eh. I lost interest." Amethyst chuckled darkly. She did lose interest in the last man, but chose not to elaborate on his disposal.

"Your footwork is terrible." Grell walked to his woman, placing one hand on her waist, the other behind her knee, crouching to fit her shorter stature. "When she crosses from left to right, fight the urge to step back. You need to mirror her movements." He guided her movements. "She's easy to read if you know what you're looking for. Pay more attention."

Amethyst tilted her head in confusion following his advice and letting him direct her. "How could you know that?"

"It's just like dancing, I'll show you" He released her, discarding the long red jacket he favored, waving Ruby to attack him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ruby scoffed, leaning against her blade in the ground.

Grell frowned at her words. "You won't hurt me."

Amethyst had to see this for herself. The frail man wanting to take on second in command. This should prove rather interesting. She was torn between wanting to protect her princess and wanting to see Ruby destroy him. Her sadistic urges won over her heart. "Go ahead Ruby, show him what ya got."

"I won't hold back then." Ruby smirked, nodding to Amethyst and raising her blade.

Grell bit the edge of his glove, pulling them off his hands one at a time and dropping them on top of his jacket. "Let's go then." He smirked.

Ruby darted at him, moving quickly. She crossed her blade using only the left side for strikes. Repetitive patterns and strike movements as if to gauge his ability.

Grell fluidly dodged her attacks, mirroring all of her motions, reading her patterns. "When she comes in, she gets brave and shifts her weight to her forefoot." He smiled as he saw Ruby shift, diving down for the kill. Grell let his body fall to the ground, sweeping her forefoot from under her.

Ruby fell to the ground, her blade falling from her hands. She stared in disbelief. "Princesa?" She questioned.

Grell gripped the wrapping in the center of the double blade, examining it. "You need to stop favoring the left, it makes you predictable." He tossed the blade to Ruby, walking over to Amethyst. "I told you, she's easy to read. If she's really your strongest, you could end up in trouble."

Amethyst rested a hand on the back of his neck. "She's not, she's our second in command." She paused. "How did you know that?"

Grell ignored the question, "Who's your leader then? Please don't tell me it's giggles up there?" He referenced Sapphire.

"No, our leader has branched out, she lives with her mate."

"Her mate?" He questioned. That's an intriguing phrase to use.

"Diamond. She's a vampire. She bonded to a human." Amethyst released Grell, walking to crouch next to a shocked Ruby and help her to her feet.

"I know Diamond…" Grell's eyes fell to the dirt. "Codename Diamond, Trisé Collambe. She was marked for death and took out the reapers sent for her."

The women's eyes burned into him.

"I was sent for observation. She's with one of ours. He's not human by any means. He's a legend some say." He paused, turning his vision to the women. "I informed upper management of the situation. She's immortal. Until she becomes mortal, we have no use for her records. Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way so I quit."

Amethyst focused on one detail. "So… wait…" She paused, raising an eyebrow. "Diamond's real name is Trisé Collambe?" She laughed. "Oh this is interesting!"

"Out of all of that. All of the questions he answered, you are most concerned with her name?" Ruby popped Amethyst on the back of the head. "Pendejo"

Grell scoffed at the women, crossing his arms and leaning back to watch the show.

Amethyst toppled onto Ruby, pinning her down. "Don't call me names!"

Ruby kicked her in the stomach, driving the raven away from her. She got to her feet, flipping her blade into the air with her toes and catching it. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when you just kicked me and pulled your weapon." Amethyst called out, coughing and cracking her neck.

"Don't forget your place Amethyst." Ruby whispered softly, her voice like gravel.

Amethyst paid her words no mind, running at the caramel beauty with everything she had, pulling all of the stops. Left, right, left, alternating directions with her blows between punches and kicks, never repeating movements.

Ruby blocked all of her attacks with ease. "Information specialists are not meant for close combat." She shook her head. Ruby seen an opening and took it, driving towards Amethysts chest.

"Left" Grell called out.

Amethyst followed, sidestepping quickly.

"Shift your weight." He watched intently from the sidelines.

She followed instructions, leaning her weight on her back foot.

Ruby spun her blade over her shoulders, changing up her previous position before striking low at Amethyst.

With Ruby dropping her weight, Amethyst gripped her shoulders with both hands, flipping herself over Ruby. "Stay in your place, Ruby" She seethed, wrapping her arm around Ruby's neck, constricting as Grell let out a chuckle.

A thin silver knife flew by Amethyst, slicing open her cheek causing her to release Ruby. "Dammit, I told ya I was sleepin'" Sapphire screamed, leaning out the second floor window, her body on display. "Knock tha' shit off eh?" She shook her fist at the women before holding up another knife, threateningly.

"But she—" Amethyst was interrupted by another knife streamlining through the air, cutting a lock of her hair.

"Ya're lucky I's sleepy, ma aim's off!" Sapphire screamed, "Now knock tha' shit off!" She slammed the large window closed, locking the latch and walking her nudity into the darkness of her room.

"Lo siento…" Ruby's soft voice floated into the tense air.

"It's all good. Glad I got that out." Amethyst ran her hands through her hair, catching the cut lock between her fingers, examining it. "I'm gonna get her back for that."

Ruby leaned in, running her tan fingers over the cut on her cheek, catching the blood. "Just let it go, mija."

"Was she… Naked?" Grell asked blatantly, his eyes wide and cheek pink.

Amethyst tilted her head as if surprised by his confusion. "Yeah, she usually is."

Sapphire and Ruby arrived back at the manor, carrying in the numerous shopping bags and boxes. Once the carriage was unloaded, Sapphire let out a heavy sigh and slumped into the floor, leaning against the wall.

Ruby shook her head and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't have taken so long. We still have training to do."

Sapphire groaned. "But! But I'm already so tired!"

"How shopping could be that tiresome confuses me." Ruby walked away, heading to her room.

"I'm going ta bed!" Sapphire slid herself up the walk and slummed through the hallways. "If ya wake me up I'll kill ya!" She giggled, closing the door.

Ruby dressed herself for training, discarding the long dress she wore for their trip and changing herself into her training gear. A tight fit of soft fabrics for high range of motion.

Amethyst was already outside, working on her speed. She needed this training more than anyone. Her specialty was gathering information, in any way she sees fit. Combat was not her forte. She alternated between runs and sprints, doing her best to build her stamina.

Ruby smirked when she seen her, pulling her blade and running towards her. She struck repeatedly at Amethyst.

With no means to block, and no weapon in hand, Amethyst was kept on the defensive. She dodged the large blade to the best of her ability, panting, huffing. Amethyst lost her footing, falling backward into the dirt.

Ruby held her blade pointing into her neck, straining the skin beneath it. "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente."

Amethyst seethed under her blade. "What on earth are you even saying?!" Her chest heaved, angry, filthy, and now she was being taunted.

"The shrimp that falls asleep is swept away by the current" She dug her blade into the ground, reaching a hand to help Amethyst.

She pushed Ruby's hand away, pushing herself up to stand and dusting herself off. "I have no idea what you are saying." She shook out her muscles, stretching.

"If you snooze, you lose" Grell called out from the doorway, watching the scene play out in front of him. "She's taunting you"

"Quién es ese chico?" Ruby whispered to Amethyst, leaning close to her.

"He is… Um.. " Amethyst paused, racking her brain for the words to use "él es mi bella princesa" She held up her finger and smiled, proud for saying the phrase properly.

"Princesa?" Ruby questioned, her eyes fixed on the man before her. "Lo que ocurrió con el último hombre?"

"Eh. I lost interest." Amethyst chuckled darkly. She did lose interest in the last man, but chose not to elaborate on his disposal.

"Your footwork is terrible." Grell walked to his woman, placing one hand on her waist, the other behind her knee, crouching to fit her shorter stature. "When she crosses from left to right, fight the urge to step back. You need to mirror her movements." He guided her movements. "She's easy to read if you know what you're looking for. Pay more attention."

Amethyst tilted her head in confusion following his advice and letting him direct her. "How could you know that?"

"It's just like dancing, I'll show you" He released her, discarding the long red jacket he favored, waving Ruby to attack him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ruby scoffed, leaning against her blade in the ground.

Grell frowned at her words. "You won't hurt me."

Amethyst had to see this for herself. The frail man wanting to take on second in command. This should prove rather interesting. She was torn between wanting to protect her princess and wanting to see Ruby destroy him. Her sadistic urges won over her heart. "Go ahead Ruby, show him what ya got."

"I won't hold back then." Ruby smirked, nodding to Amethyst and raising her blade.

Grell bit the edge of his glove, pulling them off his hands one at a time and dropping them on top of his jacket. "Let's go then." He smirked.

Ruby darted at him, moving quickly. She crossed her blade using only the left side for strikes. Repetitive patterns and strike movements as if to gauge his ability.

Grell fluidly dodged her attacks, mirroring all of her motions, reading her patterns. "When she comes in, she gets brave and shifts her weight to her forefoot." He smiled as he saw Ruby shift, diving down for the kill. Grell let his body fall to the ground, sweeping her forefoot from under her.

Ruby fell to the ground, her blade falling from her hands. She stared in disbelief. "Princesa?" She questioned.

Grell gripped the wrapping in the center of the double blade, examining it. "You need to stop favoring the left, it makes you predictable." He tossed the blade to Ruby, walking over to Amethyst. "I told you, she's easy to read. If she's really your strongest, you could end up in trouble."

Amethyst rested a hand on the back of his neck. "She's not, she's our second in command." She paused. "How did you know that?"

Grell ignored the question, "Who's your leader then? Please don't tell me it's giggles up there?" He referenced Sapphire.

"No, our leader has branched out, she lives with her mate."

"Her mate?" He questioned. That's an intriguing phrase to use.

"Diamond. She's a vampire. She bonded to a human." Amethyst released Grell, walking to crouch next to a shocked Ruby and help her to her feet.

"I know Diamond…" Grell's eyes fell to the dirt. "Codename Diamond, Trisé Collambe. She was marked for death and took out the reapers sent for her."

The women's eyes burned into him.

"I was sent for observation. She's with one of ours. He's not human by any means. He's a legend some say." He paused, turning his vision to the women. "I informed upper management of the situation. She's immortal. Until she becomes mortal, we have no use for her records. Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way so I quit."

Amethyst focused on one detail. "So… wait…" She paused, raising an eyebrow. "Diamond's real name is Trisé Collambe?" She laughed. "Oh this is interesting!"

"Out of all of that. All of the questions he answered, you are most concerned with her name?" Ruby popped Amethyst on the back of the head. "Pendejo"

Grell scoffed at the women, crossing his arms and leaning back to watch the show.

Amethyst toppled onto Ruby, pinning her down. "Don't call me names!"

Ruby kicked her in the stomach, driving the raven away from her. She got to her feet, flipping her blade into the air with her toes and catching it. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when you just kicked me and pulled your weapon." Amethyst called out, coughing and cracking her neck.

"Don't forget your place Amethyst." Ruby whispered softly, her voice like gravel.

Amethyst paid her words no mind, running at the caramel beauty with everything she had, pulling all of the stops. Left, right, left, alternating directions with her blows between punches and kicks, never repeating movements.

Ruby blocked all of her attacks with ease. "Information specialists are not meant for close combat." She shook her head. Ruby seen an opening and took it, driving towards Amethysts chest.

"Left" Grell called out.

Amethyst followed, sidestepping quickly.

"Shift your weight." He watched intently from the sidelines.

She followed instructions, leaning her weight on her back foot.

Ruby spun her blade over her shoulders, changing up her previous position before striking low at Amethyst.

With Ruby dropping her weight, Amethyst gripped her shoulders with both hands, flipping herself over Ruby. "Stay in your place, Ruby" She seethed, wrapping her arm around Ruby's neck, constricting as Grell let out a chuckle.

A thin silver knife flew by Amethyst, slicing open her cheek causing her to release Ruby. "Dammit, I told ya I was sleepin'" Sapphire screamed, leaning out the second floor window, her body on display. "Knock tha' shit off eh?" She shook her fist at the women before holding up another knife, threateningly.

"But she—" Amethyst was interrupted by another knife streamlining through the air, cutting a lock of her hair.

"Ya're lucky I's sleepy, ma aim's off!" Sapphire screamed, "Now knock tha' shit off!" She slammed the large window closed, locking the latch and walking her nudity into the darkness of her room.

"Lo siento…" Ruby's soft voice floated into the tense air.

"It's all good. Glad I got that out." Amethyst ran her hands through her hair, catching the cut lock between her fingers, examining it. "I'm gonna get her back for that."

Ruby leaned in, running her tan fingers over the cut on her cheek, catching the blood. "Just let it go, mija."

"Was she… Naked?" Grell asked blatantly, his eyes wide and cheek pink.

Amethyst tilted her head as if surprised by his confusion. "Yeah, she usually is."


	27. Prim and Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Proper

Grell awoke to the usual comforts and treats he had become accustomed to, giving his body a stretch and retrieving his glasses from the bedside table. A pleased sigh passed his lips as he found his clothing, washed, pressed and folded bedside. Amethyst had always kept true to her word, nothing but the best for her princess. He began getting dressed for the day, only for his daze to be interrupted by muffled screams of terror and hushed whispers. Grell fastened the buckle of his pants and ran out of the bedroom, leaping down the staircase and following the noises that so harshly tore him from his luxuries.

"I said keep it down!" Amethyst kicked the suitcase on the floor, hushing the screams to whimpers and moans before turning her attention to the kettle being heated.

Grell's bare feet slid on the tile as he came to a stop in the kitchen, panting, out of breath.

"Just in time, my princess, have a seat" She smiled and pulled the chair out from under the table, ushering him to breakfast.

He scanned the room as she poured him a cup of tea and fixed his plate of fresh fruit. "I could have sworn I heard something…" He said under his breath.

"Enjoy your breakfast beautiful. It's nothing, just some work I had to bring home with me." She giggled, picking up the suitcase as if the woman inside was weightless. "I wanted to be sure to be home in time to prepare your tea." Amethyst gave him an innocent smile, a dead giveaway for her hidden desires.

He raised an eyebrow at her, before deciding it was easier to just enjoy the simple things. Grell inhaled the fragrant tea, sipping it slowly to be cautious of the heat.

"I'll be tied up for a bit, but enjoy! Be sure to get dressed accordingly after breakfast," She dropped a bag on the table next to his plate, coins rang together beating through the velvet onto the hard surface below. "I trust you'll be able to keep yourself occupied?" She smiled again, pulling a key from her tight attire and taking her captive to a door he hadn't noticed before.

Grell pushed the coins away, sinking his sharp teeth into an apple. "I'm sure I can manage…" He paused, smirking, "enjoy yourself."

Amethyst nodded, unlocking the door and closing it behind her. Lock, unlock, lock, her usual routine.

Grell pondered about what on earth could possibly be down there, vowing to himself to find out eventually, he chuckled softly.

The pitter patter of steps pulled his attention as a very nude Sapphire entered the kitchen. Half asleep, picking her teeth with one of her knives, she began fixing a plate and pouring herself some tea. She let out a yawn as she stuffed the point of her knife into the counter, using it as a sheathe. She sipped her tea, wistfully away in her own thoughts.

He couldn't help but stare at the naked barbaric woman in the kitchen, he cleared his throat hoping to make his presence known.

"Eh?" Her eyes opened, scanning the room and falling on the redhead at the table. "Who'er ya? Who let ya in?" Her middle finger pulled the knife from the table by the small ring at the end of the handle, twirling it as she took another sip of her tea. "Oy, ya 'ear me?" She growled at his silence, slamming the cup onto the counter in front of her.

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff. I've been here for days, Amethyst brought me." He sighed, shaking his head at the unkempt heathen before turning his attention back to his apple.

"Why ain't ya wearing clothes then eh?" She gestured to his bare chest. "A prim 'n proper lady like A won't be havin' ya here if ya can't wear no clothes"

He blushed, embarrassment flushed his face. "I was rushed out of bed this morning. And you're not wearing anything either" He stated.

"Heheh, I ain't Lady A's pet. I makes me own rules eh." Sapphire giggled. "Prim 'n proper Miss Lady A's ain't got no say in what I's does." She bowed low, mockingly.

Grell bit back his retort, he wanted to enjoy his breakfast without conflict from a short tempered savage.

Amethyst unlocked the suitcase, unlock, lock, unlock, and opened it spilling her captive onto the hard floor. She kicked the suitcase away and slid a chair across the room, seating herself with calm poise. "I'd like to play a game." She smiled.

The woman slid away from Amethyst, crawling backwards afraid to take eyes off her. "What is going on…" She asked softly.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm not usually one to skip formalities." She chuckled. "Miss Constance Bennett, you've been charged with murder and sentenced to death. On behalf of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, I'll take great pleasure in carrying out your penalty."

Constance began howling, screaming, tears running down her face. "I don't want to die"

"I'm sure your daughter didn't want to die either. Now," She paused, shuffling through a deck of cards. "I would usually just take you out, but you've pulled at my heartstrings." She fanned the cards out, presenting them to the prisoner. "I want to play a game. Pick a card."

"No! I'm not playing any sick games with you" Constance spat at the woman, dropping the innocent act.

Amethyst wiped her face, sighing. "Pick a card or I'll pull your teeth one by one."

The stark order caused the woman to comply, her shaking hands reached slowly. Constance gripped the card and ripped it from the deck, awaiting further instructions.

"Examine it, make sure you remember, and place it back in the deck. I'm going to show you something special."

"Please… don't do this…" Constance begged, staring at the five of spades in her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't go against Her Majesty's wishes, now place the card into the deck." She reached her hands closer to the trembling woman, encouraging her to play along.

She slid the card into the deck, complying with demands, a newfound fear running through her body. Her muscles ached, her memories flashed behind her eyes. Constance had a hard time keeping still, her hands and arms shook in terror, sweat beaded down her body.

Amethyst began shuffling the deck. "Why would you murder your own daughter?"

"I was angry..." She whispered.

Amethyst placed her fingertips over the deck and blinked slowly, concentrating on her 'game'. Her heavy lidded eyes opened deliberately, glowing a deep violet as opposed to her usual golden. She smirked, focusing on her prey.

Constance felt a deep searing pain through her back, screaming, agony dripping from her being. Tears streamed down her face as the pain was overwhelming her, becoming too much to bear.

Amethyst rose from her seat and walked over to the wailing murderer. She crouched beside her, listening to her screams and reveling in her pain, a smile graced her face. She tapped the top of the deck three times before flipping over the top card. "Five of spades." She spoke triumphantly, the card catching fire between her fingers and withering away to ash.

As the card burnt to nothing, the woman became silent. Constance fell face first to the floor, taking her last breath before hitting the ground. Blood caked her clothing and her skin as Amethyst examined her back. She admired the new wounds, deep indentations of removed flesh in the same pattern as the card. Five perfectly shaped spades etched permanently into the woman's skin.

Satisfied with her work, Amethyst opened the tan file folder and dipped her fountain pen into the woman's wounds. She used her blood to sign her documentation as per usual regulations. This woman's bounty was small, but well worth it for Amethyst. When it came to family, she had a special trick reserved.

Amethyst exited the room, locking it behind her, lock unlock lock, before sliding the key into her clothing. She let out a ragged breath before steadying herself, adjusting her attire to its usual perfection. "Sapphire" She interrupted the bickering between the princess and the killer.

"Eh?" She responded, turning her head with a nod.

"Phone the undertaker. Have him pick up the filth downstairs." Amethyst seated herself at the table next to Grell, watching Sapphire take her leave to follow orders.

Grell brought a hand to cup her face, turning her to face him and staring into her eyes. "Your eyes are different."

She pulled away, "Next time I see you, I expect you to be dressed properly." She changed the subject, rising from her seat and making her way to the bedroom.

Sapphire's cackling could be heard throughout the manor. "I's told ya! Bahahahahaha!"


	28. Magic, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dream  
> For the past couple chapters, I've been pulling random words out of a jar. Its been pretty fun. Enjoy!

"Do you want to tell me what happened with you today?" Grell's soft voice floated through the open air of the courtyard.

"What is it that you want most?" Amethyst ignored his question, laying on the stone bench watching the sun set.

"What kind on question is that?"

"I told you princess, I will give you whatever you want from life." Amethyst let her hand fall to her side, touching the soft grass.

"Love…" He answered with pause, a soft blush gracing his cheeks.

"My princess, that's the one thing I can't give you, I don't possess it." She sighed, her hand running the grass once more, sprouting beautiful red roses. "I gave it up long ago." She plucked the rose from the ground, holding it to her nose and inhaling the fragrance.

"And what could you mean by that?" Grell stepped to her, running fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face.

"Equivalent exchange. A deal was made long ago." She let the rose fall from her hands, black and wilted. "Ask me for something else. Something grand. I could give you the world, my princess." She smiled, gazing up at him.

"Something grand…" He pondered to himself with a smile. "An island. The sun shining. The ocean warm, and a soft breeze." He chuckled at the thought of a beautiful beach. His eyes closed slowly as he pictured the daydream. He could almost feel the sun on his skin. The smell of salt filled his nostrils, the sun beaming against his closed eyelids. The wind felt cool on his face in contrast to the warmth he felt. _This is quite the vivid dream,_ He thought to himself with a smile.

"Open your eyes, princess." Amethyst smiled, unmoving from her lazy position, currently on the white sand opposed to the concrete bench.

Grell's eyes slowly opened, revealing the vibrant green irises hidden behind his red glasses. He raised a hand to shield his vision from the beaming sun as he observed his surroundings. The white sand under his boots, the clear beautiful blue ocean in front of him, the waves slowly rolling in to shore. His expression was filled with shock and confusion and he dropped to his knees, running his hands through the warm sand. "Where are we…?"

Amethyst stood, walking behind him, pulling the ribbon from his collar. "Is it to your liking, my princess?" She pulled his long hair into a ponytail, tying it into place with the red and white ribbon.

"Did, did you do this? Is this a dream?"

"Not at all. Its yours. You said an island…" She dropped to the sand, wrapping her arms loosely around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is your island. Whatever you want, yours. All you have to do is ask."

He shook his head slowly, as if trying to wake himself up. "How?"

"Magic love, magic." She nuzzled into his neck. "No more questions. Just enjoy it, to make up for my rude behavior earlier."

"Swim with me!" He called out with a smile, jumping up and discarding his clothing.

She chuckled, following him as he made a beeline to the water, undressing herself. "Wait for me!" She dove in, splashing him.

The sun was beginning to set as Amethyst splayed Grell's red jacket over the sand before taking a seat. Grell followed, laying down and resting his head on her thighs. "What did you mean by exchange?" He asked softly.

"I gave up my love. It wasn't something I thought I would ever need. 40 years of power for 40 years of love and life." She ran her fingers through his hair. "A deal was made years ago."

"How long do you have…" His mind begged him not to ask, but his heart overcame.

"24 years left."

"Then what?"

"The golden eyed demon is going to take my soul." She chuckled darkly, tilting her head to the side and folding her ear forward, revealing a small sigil etched into her skin. "A year ago, it disappeared. I thought I was free. Unfortunately, it came back."

"I wonder why…"

"I assumed someone killed him. When it came back, I realized that was too good to be true." She sighed. "A deal is a deal. So until then," She paused, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Let me make you happy. Give you what you want."

Within the blink of an eye, they were back in the courtyard. Night had fallen, the glow from the moon resonated around them. Amethyst knelt in front of Grell, presenting him with a red rose. "Will you let me?"

He was silent, staring at the kneeling woman.

Suddenly, one solitary rose was a dozen. "Will you?" She asked with a chuckle, presenting him with the bouquet.

He couldn't help but laugh as he accepted the rose. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well no, but I specialize in card tricks" She laughed darkly at the reference.

"You'll have to show me one day" He laughed, pulling her to her feet and embracing her, resting his head on hers. The smell of salt and sand still stuck in her hair, confirming once against that this wasn't all a dream.

"I don't think you want me to, it's pretty painful." She yawned, her legs and knees going weak.

Grell caught her, holding her close. "Are you alright?"

"It takes a lot out of me…." She yawned, closing her eyes and becoming dead weight in his arms.

He chuckled, carrying her through the courtyard to the large home.


	29. A Favor, Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Favor

"Ruby's birthday is tomorrow" Amethyst sipped her coffee, flipping through the pages of a newspaper.

"I know. Whatcha wanna do eh?" Sapphire responded, baking and cooking to her hearts content.

"A party. Something extravagant." Amethyst smiled, placing her palm flat on the table. "Leave nothing out. Cakes. Entertainment. Music. Dancing." She slowly pulled her palm from the table, revealing a golden hibiscus under her hand. "She will need a new dress. Something… Lilac."

"Quit makin' flowers 'n help me make this cake" Sapphire howled, filling her pan with batter.

"Ask properly and I will. Until then, I'm going to keep daydreaming." Amethyst giggled, pushing the golden flower back into the table and pressing her palm flat against the grain of the wood. "I just think lilac would be beautiful on her." She pulled her palm up, moving her hand fluidly, toying with the ebb and flow of shimmering gold liquid under her touch.

"Oh deary me, My Lady Amethyst, couldya please 'elp me bake this cake here eh?" Sapphire drew out her words, speaking in a mockingly proper accent. She extended every syllable she usually wouldn't bother pronouncing as she bowed low, placing one hand over her heart and extending the other to gesture to the oven.

Amethyst tossed the liquid gold into the air, having it solidify into coins before falling into her hand. She dropped the coins back into a bag and smirked, "No, I don't think so love. I have more pressing matters at hand." She laughed over Sapphire's curses and mutterings as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Princess," Amethyst leaned into the bedroom. "I have to go to town, would you like to join me?"

Grell continued buttoning his shirt, then slid his vest, his fingers working on the buttons. "No good morning, no breakfast, nothing prepared, you're slacking" He laughed, teasing the woman.

She frowned at his taunt, an apple falling onto the chest of drawers next to him. "Breakfast. Now are you going to grace me with your presence?"

He chuckled again, picking up the apple. "I should be used to things like this by now." He shined the red fruit against his shirt before taking a bite. "I would love to."

"The carriage is downstairs princess, make haste." She smiled, exiting and making her way to the carriage, gold in hand.

The two arrived at the marketplace, Amethyst handing Grell gold coins. "I need you to pick out some jewelry, my princess. Something beautiful for Lady Ruby. Also, some crystal stemware." She said with a smile, sending her pet on his way.

She began purchasing ribbons, decorations, crystals, things that shine and glitter. Her attention fell to the most beautiful violet dress, flowing fabric and a beautiful intricately laced and beaded bodice. _Perfection_ , she thought. "I'd like that one please." She requested of the merchant, counting out his requested payment. "And the red dress." She smiled. Red was her love's favorite color, anything to make him smile.

The driver loaded the multiple bags and boxes into the carriage as Amethyst and Grell waiting patiently inside from their shopping trip. "Driver, take me to the funeral parlor. I wish to see the Undertaker."

The driver visibly cringed, his voice oozed with disgust "Of course, m'lady." The carriage was put into motion with hesitation.

"Paying Diamond a visit?" Grell snickered.

"Of course. Ruby's birthday is tomorrow and I would like her to be there. How is that comical?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think she wants to kill me." He laughed again. "I buried Undertaker in salt."

"Why on earth…" Amethyst rested her fingertips on her forehead, shaking her head softly. "Never mind."

Amethyst tapped her knuckles against the large oak door, causing Undertaker to answer. "Ehehehehehehehehe, to what could I owe the pleasure?" He giggled out.

She bowed low, materializing a large glass jar of bone shaped cookies and presenting it to him. "An apology on behalf of my ill-mannered cardinal." Grell gave a small wave and a large smile, standing behind the woman.

"None needed," He snatched the jar from her, pulling the door open widely and ushering them in. "Diamond is working, anything I can do for you? A coffin fitting perhaps?"

Amethyst ignored his invitation inside, and his invitation for a fitting. "There will be a party tomorrow evening at the estate, I expect you'll be in attendance?"

"Such a formal invitation" He laughed out, chomping on one of the cookies. "Of course deary"

Amethyst thanked the man for his time and made her exit, Grell following her footsteps back to the carriage. "Phantomhive estate, please." She requested to the driver, answered with a nod.

"Paying the boy a visit?" Grell asked, lazily looking out the window.

"Quite the contrary, his butler." Amethyst giggled. "Ruby seems to be quite smitten with him."

Grell rolled his eyes at the thought. "Aren't we all"

"Ah, but now you have the world, my princess. Is there truly a reason to be bitter?" She ran the back of her fingers over his cheek. "No need to fret over love lost when I can give you anything you desire." She placed a trail of kisses over his neck. "Absolutely anything." Amethyst bit his skin gently before kissing over the fresh mark. "Unfathomable pleasure." She trailed her hand over his chest. "Just name it, and it's yours."

Grell smirked, his eyes closed under her touch and tease. He cleared his throat, loosening the ribbon in his collar. "I don't think now is the time for that…." He whispered as the carriage came to a stop and the driver opened the door, reaching to help the woman from her seat.

"You're right, my princess. Let's tend to the matters at hand then." She adjusted herself back to proper perfection, taking the driver's hand and exiting the carriage. The driver tipped his hat and moved to the front of the carriage, taking his seat.

Amethyst reached her hand out, helping Grell step from the carriage and walking to the door. "If you'd like, I can make him just, disappear." She whispered, giggling.

"No, that won't be necessary." Grell sighed, shaking his head.

"I was only joking." She giggled out, tapping lightly on the door. "Well half joking."

"Ah, welcome. I trust you're here to see the Earl?" Sebastian greeted them with a bow, ushering them through the door. "I've just prepared tea." He led the duo to the drawing room, the young Earl seated at a desk that was quite overbearing compared to his small frame. "You have guests, My Lord." Sebastian began serving afternoon tea, making sure every cup and saucer were perfectly presented before bowing out of the room gracefully.

"How can I help you, Madame Broussard?" The earl addressed the woman by her given name, sipping from his tea.

"I would like to invite you as well as Sebastian to a party at the estate." Amethyst smiled, sampling the fragrant tea.

"I'm not too fond of crowds." Ciel responded.

"I'm afraid my Ruby is quite smitten with your butler. It seems they had a time of it at your reunion." She smirked, leaning her elbow onto the table and resting her head in her palm.

"Oh?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't be proper to host a birthday party for Ruby and not invite her… interest." She chuckled again. "I'll owe you a favor."

"A favor? What use would I have for a favor?" Ciel scoffed at her, shaking his head.

"What do you want most, Earl Phantomhive?" She questioned with a smile. "Just ask and it is yours."

"You have nothing I want." He responded defiantly.

Grell silently sipped his tea, watching the scene play out before him. Waiting for his love to mystify the young boy. Eyes intently watching, unwavering, unblinking, waiting to catch the second she pulls her trick.

Amethyst materialized three gold coins on the table, waiving her hand over the grain of the wood, her eyes fixed on the boy looking for a reaction. "Right, of course, you have no use for gold." She passed her hand back over the coins, dissipating them. "Trinkets then, maybe?" Another pass of her palm revealed a locket familiar to the Earl, believed to be lost along with the original Phantomhive mansion.

Ciel's eyes widened at the locket as he grit his teeth, pounding a fist onto the table. "How did you get that" The questioned that formed was more of an order.

"Seems trinkets don't fancy you either then." She smirked, passing her hand back over the locket, evaporating it into thin air under her touch. "Flowers? Toys?" She smirked. "What on earth could a child who has everything want?" She balled her fist closed and turned it to face him. "Loan my Ruby your lovely Sebastian, and I'll be happy to give you that favor. Whatever your small, black heart desires" She opened her fist, showing her empty palm before giving a soft wave.

Grell couldn't help but chuckle as she played the Earl like a harp, following his lover to exit the estate and return to the carriage. "I would say that went well. What did you show him?" He questioned softly, closing the door of the carriage with a click of the lock.

"Three times." She reached over and unlocked the carriage to follow her usual routine. "Lock, unlock, lock. You have to be sure before you pull your attention away. Safety is always a priority."

"Oh, I'll work on that then." He rested his hand onto hers. "What did you show the Earl to rile him up like that?"

Amethyst smiled, a sweet, innocent smile. A rare expression for her face. "His mother's locket."

Back at the Phantomhive estate, Ciel was flustered, to say the least. He growled out and threw the paperwork from the large desk in his fit of anger. "Sebastian!" His voice rang through the hallways.

Sebastian gently opened the door to the drawing room. "Yes my lord?"

"You are to attend an event tomorrow. A birthday party." He growled out, his jaw clenched. "Ruby, Laurena D'Marcia, do everything in your power for her."

"My lord?" He questioned.

"And find more information on Marianne Broussard. Find out if she knew my parents." He commanded. "Consider both an order." His violet eye pulsed under the eyepatch as he slammed his fist into the desk once again.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, placing a hand over his heart accepting the order.


End file.
